I ain't giving up
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Draco and his parents go to a Muggle restaurant while on a trip. When Draco falls for the waiter what happens? Can they work things out? Will he accept Draco being a wizard?
1. Chapter 1

New story. Slash based. Will have slashy sexual content later! Hehe, enjoy!

* * *

"Come Draco," Father said climbing out of the car, "Let's eat."

"A Muggle place," I said with a sneer.

"Just come," he said walking in.

"Hello," a girl said smiling, "How many people?"

"Three," Father said looking around.

"Okay," she said grabbing a few menu's, "Follow me please and I'll seat you."

Father, Mother, and I followed the girl to a table and took the menu's. She told us that our waiter would be here to take our orders in a moment. I stared at the menu realizing I had no clue what any of this food was.

"Hello," a boy said softly, "I'm Sebastien, I'll be your waiter. Can I get you some drinks?"

I looked up at Sebastien and felt my heart stop. Sebastien was gorgeous. He had styled black hair that looked almost blue in this light. His eyes were a deep blue that almost had me swimming in them and his skin was almost as pale as mine.

When I heard him speak I knew that he wasn't from England. He almost sounded like he was from the United States. It was weird hearing his accent, but if fit him perfectly. He was an angel.

"Yes," Father said closing his menu, "I'll have a whiskey and my wife will have a vodka."

"Okay," Sebastien said turning to me, "And you sir?"

"Iced tea," I said trying not to blush.

"Coming up," he said smiling at me, "Would you like me to come back to take your food orders?"

"Yes," Father said nodding.

"I'll be back with your drinks then," he said leaving.

I watched as he left and noticed that he had quite a nice ass. His pants fit him perfect, almost like they were sculpted only for him. He was a walking sex dream with the way he was dressed.

"Draco," Father said firmly.

"Yes, sir?" I asked looking at him.

"And you didn't want to come in here?" Mother said smiling.

"Mother?" I asked confused.

"What are you going to have?" Father said smirking at Mother.

"I have no clue," I said sighing, "I have no clue what would taste good."

"Then ask your boy," he said as Sebastien walked up with our drinks.

As Sebastien passed out our drinks I took my time looking over his body. Under his black shirt I knew that he had to be built. The shirt was tight enough to show his muscles working underneath it.

"Have you figured out what you would like to eat?" Sebastien asked smiling.

"We have," Father said nodding, "I'd like a steak, medium rare."

"Chicken Cabonara for me," Mother said folding her menu.

"Umm," I said blushing, "I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"Well," Sebastien said biting his lip, "I love the Tofu with Garlic Mirin Sauce, but I'm also a vegan."

"That actually sounds really good," I said smiling, "I'll take that."

"Okay," he said happily, "I'll bring your food out when it's ready."

This time before he walked away he smiled down at me flirtatiously. I smirked back at him and watched as he left. This time he was adding a little more sway as he walked.

A chuckle crawled up my throat as I watched him. Everyone about him was screaming sex. I loved it, and it seemed like he wanted to know me as much as I wanted to know him.

Mother and Father talked as we waited for our food, but I could only focus on Sebastien. He walked back and forth from other tables filling orders and refilling the drinks.

After the third table he went to he looked back at me. I wanted to look away, but the look in his eyes made me stop. He looked pleased that I was watching as he did his work.

Sebastien licked his lips slowly before smiling and going back to work. My stomach twisted into knots when he did that. I wanted to get to know Sebastien a lot better.

"Here we go," Sebastien said setting our food down.

"Thank you," Father said picking up his fork.

"Tell me if you like it…" he said leaving the sentence open for me.

"Draco," I said smiling.

"Draco," he said with a happy sigh, "Call me if you need anything."

Sebastien walked away once more and I knew that I hated him walking away from me. I wanted him next to me. A jealous feeling filled me when I saw him talking to all these other people.

I didn't pay attention as Mother and Father talked. I just couldn't wait for Sebastien to come back over and talk to me. It was just too good to be true. He was so beautiful. He shouldn't be in a place like this.

When we finished eating I was angry. I didn't want this to end, even though nothing had technically happened. I had just met a boy that I thought was amazing though. I didn't want to leave him here.

"So Draco," Sebastien said handing Father the check, "Did you like your food?"

"It was wonderful," I said honestly, "I really liked it. Vegan food seems really good."

"Maybe I can show you some more sometime," he said handing me a napkin, "Please pay at the front cash register and have a good day everyone."

Placing the napkin in my pocket I winked at Sebastien as we left the restaurant. A pleasant blush colored his cheek before he gave a smile back to me. I fought the urge to say something and left the restaurant.

The ride to the hotel was exactly like the dinner. I wasn't listening to either my Mother or Father. I let my thoughts rush to Sebastien as soon as I could. That boy was going to be on my mind for a long time.

We got to the motel and I instantly went to my room. Taking the note out of my pocket I saw that it was Sebastien's phone number, some times that it was okay to call him, and a few hearts. I let out a laugh and looked at the clock.

It was too late for me to call him now, but I wanted to. I liked how he said when it was okay to call him. I didn't have to wonder if he was going to be too busy to talk to when I called.

I put the napkin under the phone and went into the bathroom. Since it was so late I decided to just take a shower and go to bed. It had been a long day. Anyway I hoped I could dream of Sebastien.

When I was in the shower I started to think of Sebastien. I could clearly imagine him in my mind. A happy smile covered my lips as I thought about him. It was a little weird though.

I mean I had just met the guy. The only things I knew about him were his name, job, and looks. Sebastien had found his way into my mind with only a few fleeting moments of seeing him.

There was just something about that boy. He made my whole mind go blank and only think about him. I had never had something like this happen to me before I saw him today.

What was I supposed to do? There was a chance I was never going to see him again. Anyway, I was a wizard. We weren't supposed to go out with Muggles. It was for their own safety. Especially with the war going on.

Finishing up my shower I got dressed and climbed into bed. The moon flitted through the partially closed curtain. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes. This time without thought Sebastien appeared.

Growling slightly I opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight until I got him out of my head. I got out of bed and took out my sketch pad from my bag.

I sat down in the chair next to the window. Letting the moon act like my light I grabbed a piece of charcoal and let my hands sketch out Sebastien's face knowing I could never truly capture his beauty.

I had no clue how long I was sitting there for, but I had drawn Sebastien at least three times before I felt my eyes start to drop. I was glad that I was finally sleepy, but I didn't really want to sleep now.

Not alone at least. I always felt alone now. Mother and Father were there of course, but they weren't what I needed. I needed someone to call my own. I needed someone to love.

I wanted Sebastien to be that person. He was amazing. So sweet and beautiful. I wanted to call him so much. I needed to see him right now so I could think clearly about everything.

Shaking my head I realized how obsessed I seemed. I was drawing pictures of a guy that I had just met. No, I was Draco Malfoy. I didn't act like this because of some guy I saw.

"I don't even know his last name," I said throwing my sketch pad down, "I can't be falling for a guy that I know nothing about. It doesn't work like that. I am Draco Malfoy. People act like this because of me. No one makes me act like such a fool. Sebastien is a thing of that past."

I wanted to laugh when I said that. Sebastien was never going to be the past. He was now. And now I wanted him. I was going to have him too. I just had to figure out how to go about that. I needed a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. A little bit into Sebastien's life and background. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Sebastien," Father James said as I walked into the shelter, "What are you doing here?"

"Dad's back from his trip," I said rolling my eyes, "Just being cautious."

Father James ran a shelter for people like me. Gay boys that came out only to be kicked out or abused. I was one of the lucky ones though. My dad did a lot of traveling for work so some days I had the house to myself. Other then that I was at the shelter.

In truth Father James became like a second father to me. He wasn't like other people claiming that he understood. When he was fourteen he came out to his parents. They beat him so badly he was in the hospital.

Once he was out he went to the same church as always on Sunday. Most people glared and said hateful things. Until the minister stopped them. He said that it was time to stop the hate.

That's how Father James became what he is today. He was happy that someone stood up for him that he wanted to do the same. So after school he opened this shelter. A safe place with people to talk to. It was amazing.

"Alright," he said nodding, "Well, you know where everything is and if you need to talk I'll be here."

"Thanks," I said smiling, "Wait, actually there is something."

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"This guy," I said blushing, "I saw him when I was at work."

"Okay," he said calmly, "Tell me about him."

"His name is Draco," I said sitting down, "He's gorgeous. Naturally white blonde hair, icy silverish blue eyes, and pale skin. I know nothing else about him though. I just can't get him out of my mind. I've been distracted all day."

"Sounds like you have a crush," he said happily, "It's a good thing Sebastien."

"No with how the guys around he act," I said sighing.

"He's probably on vacation," he said standing up, "Now Sebastien, listen to your heart. What is it saying?"

"To go out there and find him," I said shaking my head, "But I gave him my number. If he wants me he'll call, right?"

"Yes," he said kneeling in front of me, "Sebastien, I want you to forget what your father said. I know he said that you were ugly and useless. He's wrong. You've proven that with everything you've done. This Draco guy is going to call you."

"Thanks," I said hugging him, "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed okay?"

"Okay," he said standing up, "Don't forget to tell me how everything goes down."

"Bye Father James," I said laughing and leaving the room.

It was nice having someone to talk to about Draco. He might not be my first crush, I mean have you seen Lucas Grabeel? Yeah, Draco's not my first, but this is the strongest crush I've ever had.

The simple thought about Draco made my heart race. These feelings were making my insane. I wanted to run out of here and find Draco. I needed to know what was going on with him.

Sighing I went into the bathroom and stripped out of my work clothes. Looking in the mirror I ran my fingers across the scar that crossed from my left hip to my right nipple.

It was weird every time I saw it. It was like I was transported back to my dad's house and I had just told him I was gay. I hated remembering that, but I wouldn't have changed anything.

I liked what I had now. Yeah, I might not be able to go home when he was home and I had to lie about my residents because if people knew that I was living in this place I would lose everything.

The school I went to was strict with the don't tell policy. A few kids there were outed to their family and friends, but once they came into the school everyone was straight.

I hated that I had to lie about it, but it was the best school for me. It was an art school. This school was amazing and expensive. I worked myself to the bone trying to go to this school. Saying I wasn't gay for a few hours wasn't going to kill me.

I only had a few more years of school anyway. Then I wouldn't have to hid myself and I could find a place to stay myself. I just had to wait for the perfect time to come for me.

After my shower I dressed quickly and walked into one of the bedrooms. Some boys were already there. Most were already asleep, but some were quietly reading. I recognized all of the people.

No matter how much I loved this place I hated it in the same instance. I didn't want to think about how many boys have come through here because of their family's. The thought sickened me.

I climbed into a bed and pulled my bag close to me. It wasn't that I didn't trust the people here, but all of my writings were in here. I couldn't lose them. My writings were my life.

I never carried around a lot of things. Just the things that were important to me. My writings, my iPod, and my cell phone. I had the iPod for almost a year now. It was a gift from Father James.

Every year for our birthday Father James would buy us something like that. The cell phone I had to get though. It might have been paranoid, but if I was hurt I needed to have it with me.

Only two people had my phone number now though. Father James and Draco. I made sure that I didn't give it out to people that didn't need it. I couldn't let people find me if I needed to hide.

With that thought I let myself fall into a deep sleep. It was never hard for me to fall asleep at night. I did so much during the day that most of the time once my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

My dreams usually played out like a story. Always in the third person. It was like I was watching from another persons eyes. It might have made it easier to write down, but when I woke up I felt alone.

And that's what happened. My eyes opened slowly and it was like I was in a blanket. The whole place was black and silent. I hated when I woke up. I hated the lonely feeling.

I did everything to make sure I wasn't alone, but it never changed a thing. No one was ever truly around me. I made sure of that. The only person that ever knew me was Father James.

I blinked my eyes a few times before climbing out of bed. Looking at the clock on the wall I saw that it was almost seven in the morning. I ran a hand through my hair and went to the bathroom so I could get dressed.

All of the other boys were still asleep. I was always awake before everyone else and always awake when everyone was asleep. It was weird, but I had gotten used to it rather quickly.

With a sigh I walked out of the shelter and started to walk around the town. I had lived in London for almost four years now. Luckily I still had my New York accent. I loved my accent.

I walked around the town and let the rain wash my thoughts away. Some people were walking around, but mostly rushing to get to work. Soon everyone will be at their job and I will have the streets almost completely to myself.

I had no clue how long I had been walking, but my stomach started to growl. With a sigh I looked in my wallet and saw that I didn't have any money. I couldn't get any food today. Though that was my last thought before my phone rang.

"Hello," I asked confused.

"Is this Sebastien?" a male voice said softly.

"Yes," I said calmly, "Who is this?"

"Draco," he said gaining confidence.

"You called," I said grinning.

"I do," he said laughing, "I was wondering if I could see you again."

"Yeah," I said bouncing up and down, "I'd like that."

"Okay," he said taking a deep breath, "Do you know where the Ritz is?"

"Of course," I said biting my lip, "Are you staying there?"

"Yes," he said happily, "I'll meet you in front of it okay? We can decide where to go from there."

"Okay," I said starting to walk to the Ritz, "Umm…Draco, before anything else happens I need you to know that I don't have any money right now. So, I can't buy anything."

"It's okay," he said instantly, "My family's not going to run out of money any time soon. See you in a bit?"

"Yes," I said trying to keep my voice even, "Bye."

"Bye," he said before hanging up the phone.

After hanging up the phone I let a soft scream slip from my throat. Draco had called me. We were going to go out. My heart was racing so quickly and I couldn't wait to go see him.

It was taking all of my will not to start running to the Ritz. I wasn't that far away from the Ritz, but it felt like the longest walk I had ever made. Then I saw him standing in front of the building.

I felt the breath leave my body as I watched him. He was wearing black pinstripe pants with a green shirt. He looked amazing. Like an angel standing there waiting, and he was waiting for me.

"Draco," I said walking up to him.

"Sebastien," Draco said happily, "I'm glad you came."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. A little heated in this chapter, but nothing much...Yet...;) Enjoy!

* * *

"So where to Draco?" Sebastien asked as we started to walk.

"I have no clue," I said honestly, "I've never been here."

"Well," he said looking around, "Food or play?"

"Food," I said quickly.

"Alright then," he said nodding, "Any thing you want?"

"Something sweet," I said smiling.

"Ice cream," he said happily, "I know this wicked place."

"Let's go," I said laughing.

As we walked we didn't talk. I looked over at Sebastien and saw him wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. A black bag was placed over his shoulder. His fingernails were also painted black. He looked like a dark angel.

"So," I said looking at him, "I know nothing about you."

"Yeah," Sebastien said stopping, "Hello, I'm Sebastien Messer. I'm fifteen years old. I'm from Queens, which is in New York. I'm gay. I only ever wear black and I'm a writer."

"Well, hello Sebastien Messer," I said shaking his hand, "I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm fifteen years old. I'm from Wiltshire. I'm gay. I only wear expensive clothes and I draw."

"Now we have something to go on," he said laughing.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "What do you usually write about?"

"Anything," he said throwing his hands up, "Actually anything I dream. I spend almost two hours a day writing my dreams down."

"I do that with my drawings," I said nodding, "I missed my classes one day because I was drawing."

"I wish I could do that," he said biting his lip, "But I can't miss school. I'd get kicked out."

"Where do you go to school?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Just an art school," he said shrugging, "Nothing big. It just costs a lot of money. That's why I don't have any money."

"I told you not to worry," I said touching his arm, "I really do have a lot of money. And my parents told me to spend as much as I want. Don't worry about it. Today is all on me."

"In that case," he said stopping in front of a building, "Let's get some ice cream."

I let out a laugh and opened the door for Sebastien. Sebastien fluttered his eyelashes and walked in. Shaking my head I followed him to the counter and waited for our orders to be taken.

"What can I get you boys today?" a woman asked standing in front of us.

"I'll have Green Tea Vegan Ice Cream please," Sebastien said smiling.

"I'll have Mint Chocolate Chip Vegan Ice Cream," I said calmly.

"Okay," she said nodding, "That will be six dollars."

"Here you go," I said handing her the money, "I've never had vegan ice cream before."

"It's really good," Sebastien said happily, "But you didn't have to get vegan ice cream."

"I know," I said shrugging, "But the pasta last night was so good that I decided to try it."

"Oh," he said nodding, "Well, I'm glad you liked it."

"Me too," I said standing in front of him.

Sebastien stared into my eyes for a moment before turning away and walking to a table. I sighed slightly and followed him to the table. I needed to figure out a way to get Sebastien with me.

I wanted to be with Sebastien more then I had wanted anything else. I needed to have a plan or something to get with him. I wasn't going to be here for that long, but I had to be with him.

"How long are you here for?" Sebastien asked looking at the ground.

"Until school starts," I said softly.

"Well," he said sadly, "That really sucks."

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Really sucks."

"Can we forget when you have to leave?" he said resting a hand on the table, "Just focus on what is going on now?"

"I agree," I said placing my hand on top of his, "I like that plan a lot."

"Good," he said happily, "So, ice cream. I love vegan ice cream."

"I have no clue what vegan is," I said honestly.

"No animal products of any kind," he said instantly, "Whether in food, clothing, or anything else."

"Ah," I said nodding.

"Yeah," he said sighing, "I know it's weird. It's just…The first time I tasted meat I threw up. I couldn't do it. I still can't eat meat."

"It's cool," I said squeezing his hand, "You don't have to explain it to me."

"Thanks," he said smiling, "Hey, our ice cream is ready."

"Yay," I said standing up.

We got our ice cream and started to walk again. As we ate the ice cream we started to talk about random things. We walked through all of our favorite things in the world.

"Seriously," Sebastien said laughing, "I love snakes."

"Nice," I said happily, "People call me either a snake or a ferret."

"Well," he said staring at me, "Snakes are amazing and ferrets are beautiful. I guess they got it right."

I stopped and grabbed Sebastien's hand. His eyes were locked on the floor when he faced me. Placing my hands under his chin I lifted it up and let my eyes lock with his own.

With a deep breath I pressed my lips to his. Sebastien gasped before his eyes slipped shut and he kissed back. I smiled the best I could against his lips and licked his lower lip hoping for access.

Sebastien opened his mouth and let my tongue in. A soft moan slipped through his lips and he pressed closer to me. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him as close to me as possible.

I was the first to break the kiss only to move down to Sebastien's neck and kiss and bite it. Sebastien let out a loud moan and arched into my mouth. I bit his neck roughly and licked it soothingly.

"Draco," Sebastien said his knees going out from under him.

I pulled away from him and grinned happily knowing I was the one making him feel all of this. I ground against him and noticed just how much I had turned him on. I was glad that I wasn't the only one.

"Please," Sebastien said grinding against me, "Please Draco."

"Sebastien," I said grabbing his ass, "Damn. I really want you."

"Yeah," he said nodding, "Agreed."

"Not here," I said pulling away completely.

"Please," he said panting.

"Come on," I said grabbing his hand, "We're going back to my place."

Sebastien nodded his head before gripping my hand tighter. I looked at him and saw a blush covering his face. A groan slipped from my lips before I started to run to the Ritz.

Our feet pounded on the street as we ran to the Ritz. Sebastien had to lead the way most of the time and he kept using short cuts. I was just happy when we finally got in front of the building.

We got in the elevator and I was on Sebastien. The kisses rough and sensual. The elevator doors opened and I broke away only to be met by the sight of both my Mother and Father.

"Draco Malfoy," Mother said shocked.

"Mother," I said through pants.

"What is going on here?" Father said glaring at the both of us.

"Umm," I said looking at Sebastien.

"Not here," Mother said looking around, "Come on both of you. Into our room."

Sebastien and I followed Mother and Father to their room in an awkward silence although I made sure that our hands were still linked together. I didn't want to lose him because of this.

"What were you two thinking?" Father said closing the door.

"Sorry sir," I said looking down.

"We just got caught up," Sebastien said squeezing my hand.

"You just met," Mother said softly.

"And it's like I've known him my whole life," I said quickly, "I know that I might not know everything about him or him me, but I can't leave him. I won't leave him. I love him."

"You do?" Sebastien said surprised.

"Yes," I said turning to him, "I love you."

"Draco," he said throwing himself into my arms, "I thought I was the only one thinking that. I love you too. I love you so much."

Mother and Father looked at each other before similar smiles slipped over their faces. I was glad to know that they were accepting of this relationship, even if I hadn't told Sebastien everything.

"We both have secrets," Sebastien said softly, "And we have all summer to find them out. I don't want to be just a summer fling, but, Draco, if that's all the time we have I'll deal. As long as you'll deal with me."

"Of course," I said kissing him, "You're not getting rid of me that easily."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. I hope you all like it. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"What does your father think Sebastien?" Mr. Malfoy said sitting across from us.

"Umm…" I said looking around, "Well, you see, he doesn't really like me being gay."

"Oh," Draco said looking away.

"Not that I listen to my Dad," I said quickly, "Okay, everyone ready for secret number one?"

"Yes," Mrs. Malfoy said nodding.

"I don't stay with my Dad," I said biting my lip, "I stay at this shelter when he's home and when he's gone I'll stay there alone. I'm, sort of, afraid of my Dad."

"Why are you afraid of him?" Draco asked slowly.

"That's secret number two," I said smiling fakely, "Only one secret at a time. Now, where was I?"

"Telling us about living at a shelter," Mr. Malfoy said calmly.

"Right," I said nodding quickly, "I live in this shelter run by Father James. He's amazing. He found me…Well, that's part of secret two."

"Please," Draco said pouting, "Tell us secret two."

"Okay," I said raising my hand, "As long as you guys promise not to do anything."

"Alright," he said confused.

"Father James found me in the alley outside the shelter," I said fiddling with my hands, "I don't really remember much about that night, but he told me that I was bleeding badly. He took me to the hospital. Turns out I had broken ribs and a skull fracture. The doctors fixed me up and I stayed at the shelter under Father James's care until I was better."

"I don't understand," Mr. Malfoy said staring at me, "What does this have to do with secret two?"

"The secret is who did it to me," I said tears filling my eyes, "Some nights Father James had to stay up with me because I kept screaming. Begging my dad to stop. You see, I had told my dad I was gay. He didn't react very nicely."

"Your dad did that to you?" Draco said angrily.

"Yes," I said smiling slightly.

"Sebastien," he said grabbing my hand.

"Hey," I said rubbing his hand, "It's okay now. I don't see him often. I just have to stay at the shelter and work."

"Do you work a lot?" Mrs. Malfoy said standing up.

"Yeah," I said calmly, "I have to. My school costs a lot of money. If I don't work a lot I won't have enough money."

"That's not good Sebastien," she said shaking her head, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Draco and I had some ice cream a few hours ago," I said motioning to Draco.

"Not what I meant," she said quickly, "Come along everyone. We're going out for lunch."

"You don't have to do that," I said crossing my arms.

"You're right," she said grabbing her coat, "I want to. Now come along."

Draco grabbed my hand and smiled. I shook my head and followed them out of the room. I didn't really want them to buy me things since I couldn't buy anything for them.

I started to chew on my lower lip as we got into their car and drove us to a restaurant. My heart raced as I realized how nervous I really was. I liked Draco a lot, but I didn't know if his parents liked me or felt pity.

When I was around people I could never tell if they liked me or not. My mind always ran to the thought of them just feeling sorry for me. I didn't want that. There was no reason to feel sorry for me.

Letting a soft sigh slip from my lips I looked out of the window and watched everything go by. Draco must have heard me because he tugged on my hand until I looked at him.

Once my eyes were locked with his he pressed his lips against me for a gentle kiss. I broke the kiss and smiled happily before cuddling into his chest. His arms were instantly around my waist holding me tightly.

Having his arms wrapped around me I finally felt like I wasn't alone. I let my eyes shut and just enjoy the feeling of having Draco surround me completely. This time when I sighed it was happily.

The car came to a stop and we got out. We had come to stop in front of Mildred's. I hadn't been here before and I was a little excited to go in. Mr. Malfoy opened the door and let us all go in first.

"This place is awesome," I said looking around.

"Yeah," Draco said nodding.

I looked at Draco and laughed quickly before swinging our arms and spinning around. Draco laughed happy and started to spin around with me. We kept spinning around until I accidentally hit Mr. Malfoy.

Gasping Draco and I looked up at him with wide eyes. Mr. Malfoy glared at us for a few moments before smiling and rolling his eyes. Draco and I looked at each other before laughing our heads off.

"Come on," Mr. Malfoy said motioning for us to follow him.

We followed his parents to the table and sat down next to Draco. I felt my heart start to race again and I gripped Draco's hand tighter. Draco looked over at me confused before leaning over and kissing me softly.

"Calm down," Draco said drawing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb, "Why are you so scared?"

"Your parents," I said in a whisper.

"Why are you scared of them?" he asked confused.

"Because they might hate me," I said biting my lip, "I don't want them to hate me."

"Let's find out," he said smirking, "Do you guys hate Sebastien?"

"Of course not," Mrs. Malfoy said quickly, "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," I said looking down, "I just think you guys might hate me."

"Sebastien," Mr. Malfoy said firmly, "We don't hate you. You and Draco are together. Draco is our only son. If you two are together we're going to be happy."

"You are?" I said hopefully.

"Yes," Mrs. Malfoy said smiling, "Now, stop thinking that we're going to hate you. We don't. If we did, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Thanks," I said smiling, "So, food."

"Food," Draco said grinning.

"Way to a man's heart," I said rolling my eyes.

"You have no idea," Mrs. Malfoy said laughing, "I have to feed these two at least six times a day."

"Wow," I said laughing with her.

During the whole meal we had fun talking and laughing. It was amazing. I hadn't been in this setting before and I loved it. I didn't want to lose this. I knew I wasn't going to have this for much longer.

Once we were done eating we got back in the car and went back to the hotel. Draco's parents left to their room as we went to Draco's room. After closing the door I let out a soft scream and started jumping around.

Draco laughed at me before joining me. We jumped around the room for awhile longer only to follow on the couch next to each other. Arms wrapped around my waist and I rested my head on Draco's chest.

"Sebastien," Draco said kissing my forehead, "I don't want this to end."

"Me either," I said sighing.

"Is your father home?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," I said confused.

"Stay here," he said making me look at him, "Stay here with me."

I stared at Draco for a moment before kissing him passionately. Draco kissed me back with just as much passion. I let out a loud moan and pulled him down so he was on top of me.

"Yes," I said nodding quickly.

"Good," Draco said grinning.

"I have to tell Father James," I said softly.

"I'll come with you," he said getting off of me.

"Okay," I said nodding, "He wants to meet you anyway."

"Does he?" he said pulling me up, "And why is that?"

"Because I was talking to him about this amazingly gorgeous man I met while I was at work," I said running my hands through his hair, "Of course he wants to meet you."

"Let's go then," he said as we walked downstairs.

We started to walk to the shelter without saying a word. I looked over at Draco and grabbed his hand. Draco smiled up at me and pulled me closer to him. His arm wrapped around my waist and kissed my forehead.

Sighing happily I cuddled into his side and took a deep breath. Draco let out a soft chuckle and rubbed my back gently. A soft moan slipped from my lips and my eyes fluttered shut.

"We're here," I said opening my eyes, "This is the shelter."

"Okay," Draco said opening the door, "Lead the way."

"Alright," I said walking in, "Father James, I know you're standing there, come meet Draco."

"Meeting the man behind the stories, a pleasure," Father James said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Sorry for delay been majorly depressed lately. :( Enjoy.

* * *

"Where's your bag Sebastien?" Father James asked confused.

"Umm," I said blushing, "In Draco's hotel room."

"Really?" he said grinning.

"Yeah," I said biting my lip, "I, sort of, am going to stay with him."

"Oh yeah," he said before laughing, "Hello Draco."

"Hello Father James," Draco said calmly.

"Draco," Father James said crossing his arms, "Quit acting like that. I want you to be yourself. The only way that I would not like you is if you don't act like yourself. Now, drop the act and show me why Sebastien seems to like you so much."

"Okay," Draco said nodding.

"So," I said rocking on my heels, "I thought you might not like it if I didn't come here when you know that my dad's in town. I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Thank you Sebastien," Father James said hugging me, "I'm glad you thought about it."

"Me too," I said resting against him.

I had always felt safe and wanted when I was around Father James. For my whole life I needed to know that I was wanted. I needed someone to be there so I could know that I wasn't just a waste.

"Draco," Father James said letting me go, "I need you to honest with me. What has Sebastien told you about his family?"

"Just that his father beat him," Draco said glaring at the wall, "And for that I truly hope I never meet him."

"Sebastien," Father James said sadly, "You need to tell him a lot more."

"I know," I said looking away, "I was just hoping to ]not tell that for awhile."

"Tell what?" Draco asked worriedly, "What's going on?"

"Please," I said grabbing his hand, "Can we not talk about it?"

"Sebastien," Father James said firmly, "If you don't tell him I will."

"Father James," I said fearfully.

"He needs to know," he said softly, "He needs to know so he can watch out for signs."

"I don't do it anymore," I said glaring at him.

"But you still think about it don't you?" he said sighing.

"Think about what?" Draco asked making me look at him, "Sebastien, you're scaring me. Please, tell me what's wrong?"

"My dad used to beat me," I said tears filling my eyes, "He used to tell me how useless I was. I believed him. He wanted me to die. So, I tried to kill myself."

"Sebastien," Draco said surprised.

"Please," I said hugging, "Please don't hate me."

"Shh," he said rubbing my back, "I could never hate you. I love you so much Sebastien."

"I love you too," I said burying my head in his shoulder.

Secret after secret about myself seemed to pour out of me when I was with Draco. I knew that I had a lot of secrets, but things were getting out of control. I had never been this open with another person before.

The only reason Father James knew was because he was the one to find me and take me to the hospital. Although stealing one of the kitchen knifes wasn't one of my better plans.

Telling Draco all of this was the scariest thing I had ever done. Father James always told me that there was someone out there for me to love and would love me back. I never believed him.

Now here was Draco. This amazingly sweet and charming boy holding me as I sobbed. I didn't deserve him. I needed to get away from him. I needed to think about everything.

With all of my force I pushed Draco away from me. Draco stumbled, but caught himself before he fell. He was staring at me confused, as was Father James, but I shook my head and turned to run.

"No," Draco said catching my arm.

"Let go," I said trying to pull away.

"Like hell am I letting you run," he said firmly.

"Please," I said getting desperate.

"No," he said shaking his head, "I've spent too long wishing for someone like you to come into my life to let you run now. I love you Sebastien Messer."

"You barely know me," I said getting angry, "You have no clue what I've been through."

"Then tell me," he said hugging me to him, "Tell me everything. I don't care how long it takes. Tell me."

I looked into Draco's eyes and saw truth and hope. He didn't pity me for anything that happened. He still loved me. After everything I had told him he was still here, he wasn't running away.

"Draco," I said before kissing him with as much passion as I could muster.

I knew that the kiss must have shocked Draco because he stumbled backwards by my force. The kiss lasted longer then any of our other kisses and I felt my air running low, but I couldn't pull away.

"Sebastien," Draco said breaking the kiss, "Are there any other secrets?"

"Yes," I said biting my lip.

"Good," he said smirking, "Because it's my turn. What do you guys know about wizards?"

"A lot," Father James said slowly, "My uncle was a wizard."

"Leo," I said nodding, "Such a nice man. Showed us some magic when he came to visit. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm a wizard," Draco said calmly.

The room stopped when Draco said that. It wasn't that I had a problem with wizards, the farthest thing actually. I just didn't know what to make of it. I mean, wizards and non-wizards weren't exactly on the same list.

I looked down at myself and felt horrible. This boy in front of me said he loved me, but he had so much more going for him then I could ever imagine. Being with me must have been breaking some rules.

Following rules had never been high on my list, but I didn't want to get Draco in trouble just because I couldn't keep my hands off of him. He was a wizard. A wonderfully magic creature. I was just me.

"Quit it," Draco said firmly, "Quit thinking that you're lower then me. I love you Sebastien. I don't care what happens. I could lose my whole fortune and I'd be fine as long as you were with me. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't," I said hugging me, "I swear I won't leave you."

"Good," he said kissing my lips, "I hate to ruin this, but we must be off Father James. It was nice meeting you."

"You too Draco," Father James said hugging Draco, "And keep in mind, you might be a wizard, but that won't stop me from killing you if you hurt Sebastien."

"I'd rather die then hurt him," Draco said wrapping an arm around my waist and leading us out.

We walked to the Ritz in each others arms quietly. I was never one for silence. It made me feel alone and useless, but with Draco's arms around me I felt complete. Like nothing could go wrong.

I had so much to worry about usually it was nice to just stop and calm down long enough to enjoy being with this boy. He was wonderful. I might have just met him, but I knew that I wanted to be with him.

With so much on my plate I never really thought about love. It was just a fleeting concept that I could never truly grasp until now. I just wanted to forget about all of my work. Speaking of work.

"What time is it?" I asked hurriedly.

"About six," Draco said calmly, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have to work." I said quickly, "If I don't have the money I won't get into school this year."

"Shh," he said running a hand up and down my arm, "It's okay."

"You don't understand," I said turning away from him, "That school is showing me so much about art and music. I love being at that school. It's amazing. I can't miss it because I missed school."

"I'll take care of it," he said turning me around.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean," he said kissing my forehead, "I'll pay for your school."

"I feel like I'm using you," I said biting my lip.

"You're not," he said wrapping his arms around me again, "I love you. I just want to see you happy. Anyways, money doesn't mean much to me. I've always had it and I always will have it."

"Thank you," I said as we walked into the elevator of the Ritz.

The ride up to the room was quiet and calm this time. We got into the room and to the bedroom. Draco stared at me for a moment before pulling off his shirt. My mouth fell open when I saw him then strip his pants and climb into the bed.

"I won't do anything," Draco said watching me.

I bit my lip and pulled my pants off before reaching for my shirt. My hands faltered at the thought of Draco seeing the scar on my chest. That was a story that I wasn't ready for yet, but I pulled my shirt off anyway.

"Please don't ask," I said wrapping my arms around my chest.

"I won't," Draco said patting the spot next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Will get happier. I hope. Enjoy!

* * *

"Draco," Sebastien said giggling, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing your neck," I said biting his neck gently, "I'm going to miss this."

"Me too," he said sadly, "But we still have two months together. We have a lot to do."

"Like what?" I asked leaning forward and stared at him.

"My favorite thing ever," he said giggling, "Well, next to you."

"And what's that?" I asked curiously.

"Music," he said pulling something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" I asked sitting next to him.

"An iPod," he said calmly, "Here, let me show you everything."

Sebastien and I sat on the couch for awhile. I just listened as Sebastien explained what an iPod was and how to use it. I loved listening as Sebastien spoke. He had such a calming and soft voice.

Ever since we had met Sebastien had explain a lot of things to me. It wasn't hard to figure out that I didn't know a lot about Muggle items, but Sebastien didn't know about wizards and I taught him about that.

Father and Mother didn't really like the idea about Sebastien knowing at first, but as they got to know Sebastien more they realized to was for the best. They treated Sebastien like a son now.

"So it's a music player," I said calmly.

"Yup," Sebastien said grinning, "It's full of my favorite music. Mostly Adam Lambert. He's my favorite singer ever. I couldn't live without this. The best Muggle invention in the world."

"Learning the lingo I see," Father said from the door way.

"Of course," Sebastien said laughing, "Got to keep up with this hoodlum."

"I understand that," he said smirking.

"Something you need Father?" I asked eyeing him.

"Yes," he said seriously, "I have some news."

"What is it?" Sebastien asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Father said smiling, "I'm quite alright Sebastien. Draco, what is today?"

"July 31," I said numbly.

"Draco," Sebastien said taking my hand, "What's going on?"

"School," I said looking up at him, "I have to go back."

"No," he said tears filling his eyes, "It's too soon."

"Love," I said hugging him, "Father, is there anyway?"

"No," Father said shaking his head, "I've looked already."

Sebastien continued to cry as I hugged him. I felt tears pricking at the back of my eyes. I was never the type of person to cry, but the shear thought of leaving Sebastien was breaking my heart.

The time had flied past us and I was now wondering when that had happened. I was so in love with this boy that I couldn't imagine my life without him now. Leaving him was the worst thing.

"When do we leave?" I asked trying to sound strong.

"Now," Father said sighing, "You're things are already packed."

Sebastien let out a shocked sob and tightened his grip around me. We both knew that this was going to happen, but neither of us were ready for it. I felt my heart breaking and I knew Sebastien was feeling the same.

I carded a hand through his hair before kissing him deeply. As we kissed our tears mixed and fell onto the couch. After a moment I broke the kiss and stared at him. He kissed me once more before standing up.

I followed him and watched him pull out something from his backpack. Headphones. He had explained the concept of them to me awhile ago. Folding the headphones and iPod in my hand he tried to keep his hands from shaking.

Sebastien putting his iPod in my hand was insane. He had told me that he couldn't live without his iPod, although today was the first time he told me what it was. I was shocked that he did this.

Gripping it to me I kissed him one last time. Sebastien threaded his hands in my hair before breaking the kiss and turning to Father. He walked over slowly before hugging Father calmly.

"I'm sorry," Father said rubbing Sebastien's back, "I wish there was something I could do. Sebastien, Draco showed you how to use an owl right?"

"Yes," Sebastien said confused.

"Good," he said softly, "Owl me anytime. If you ever need anything I'll help in anyway I can."

"Thank you," he said smiling, "I'm going to miss you Mr. Malfoy."

"I'll miss you as well Sebastien," he said before leaving, "The fire is waiting Draco. We need to leave now."

"Okay," I said nodding, "Sebastien, I'll owl you every day. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Sebastien said taking my hand.

I walked with Father to the fireplace and looked at Sebastien. He looked so broken. I wanted nothing more then the run to him and promise not to leave him for the rest of our lives, but I couldn't.

"Malfoy Manor," I said sadly but clearly.

Sebastien disappeared from my sight and Mother came into view. She smiled sadly at me, but I couldn't look at her. I took off running upstairs and to my room. I needed to be alone right now.

Tears started to pour from my eyes quickly. I was sobbing so hard that I thought that I was going to stop breathing. For a moment I thought that would be a good idea. Then I felt the iPod in my hand.

Taking a few breaths I placed the headphones in my ears and turned it on. Instantly my ears were filled with Adam Lambert's 'Sleepwalker'. Sighing I rested my head on the pillow and fell into a rough sleep.

When I woke up the iPod was playing Simple Plan's 'Save You'. I got out of bed and shook my head. Walking out of my room and down to the kitchen I saw Mother and Father sitting at the island.

"Oh Draco," Mother said hugging me tightly.

I fell into her arms and found myself crying again. I had lost the most important thing in the world to me and I didn't know what to do about it now. I had never been in so much pain.

"The train should be leaving soon," I said pulling away, "Can we go?"

"Sure," Father said standing up.

"I'm sorry," I said looking into Mother's eyes, "I just want to get this over with."

"I know," she said kissing my forehead.

We walked to the fireplace and got to the train station. I looked around and saw everyone looking so happy. A surge of anger filled me and I wished I could punch something.

"Owl us Draco," Father said calmly.

"I will," I said nodding, "And thank you. For taking care of Sebastien."

"We love Sebastien," Mother said smiling, "Good bye."

"Bye," I said grabbing my bag and walking on the train.

I was lucky on the train quite early and had found an empty compartment quickly. Once I was in there I turned the iPod so it was blasting and took out my sketch pad before starting to draw.

My hand was move quickly and I had no clue what I was drawing yet. I just hoped that I would start feeling better soon. Having my heart this broken was not something I wanted to experience for long.

The compartment door slide open, but I didn't look up. I really didn't care who was there. The only thing that mattered was focusing my time and energy on the drawing in front of me.

"Malfoy," I heard someone scream.

"What is it?" I said stopping the music.

Looking up I saw that the Golden Trio was staring at me. I knew that I didn't really look like myself, but I wasn't happy with how they were staring at me like I was crazy.

"You look like you've been crying," Granger said slowly.

"I'm aware," I said closing my eyes, "That is what happens when you cry yourself to sleep, is it not?"

"Why would you cry yourself to sleep?" Potter asked confused.

"Because I feel like my heart is breaking and I can't get his face out of my head," I yelled throwing my sketch book down realizing it was Sebastien I was drawing.

"He's beautiful," Granger said picking the drawing up, "Who is it?"

"Yes," I said nodding, "My dark angel. I miss him."

"Tell us more," she said sitting next to me.

I stared at her like she was crazy before I saw Potter and Weasley sit down also. Letting out a sigh I launched into the story about what happened over the summer with Sebastien.

Periodically I had to stop talking and catch my breath. Tears had started to run down my face thinking about him. I knew that it was going to hurt, I just couldn't imagine this.

"I can't breathe," I said seriously, "Not without him next to me."

"Oh Malfoy," Granger said hugging me, "I'm so sorry."

"I miss him," I said resting my head on her shoulder, "Damn it, why can't he be a wizard?"

"I don't know," she said softly, "But we'll figure something out. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Not happy chapter. Child abuse warning. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sebastien, is that you?" a drunken voice slurred.

No, damn it, he wasn't supposed to be home now. His car wasn't in the driveway and that meant he wasn't home. Something must have happened to the car. Now what was I supposed to do?

"Get in here you freak," Dad yelled angrily.

"Yes, sir," I said softly.

Looking at the floor I sighed when I saw how many alcohol bottles were scattered around the hallway. I started to walk over the bottles hoping that Dad was in a semi-calm mood today.

I took one step into the living room only to have a bottle thrown at me. With a scream I ducked as quickly as I could. The bottle grazed my scalp causing blood to drip in my eyes.

"Shut up," Dad said standing up, "Get over here."

Walking closer to him I could feel my whole body start to shake. There was one person in this world that I was truly afraid of. That person was now standing in front of me with a broken bottle in his hand.

"Where have you been?" Dad asked taking a step closer to me.

"Out," I said looking at the ground.

"Where?" he repeated with a yell.

"Just in town," I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Not good enough," he said smacking me with the bottle.

My body clasped to the floor almost instantly. I didn't even try to fight back as hits rained down on my body. Dad was a lot stronger then I was, especially when he was drunk.

I had no clue what happened to him. Before I came out he was always okay with gay people. Now, now he just scared me. I thought that he loved me. I questioned everything that came to him now.

It felt like hours before Dad had finally stopped. He took a drink of something and stumbled out of the room. I laid there for awhile trying to get my breathing at least somewhat normal.

When I had gotten that I stood up slowly. My whole body ached with each movement. I looked down and saw blood covering the whole place. A whimper fell from my lips as I started to move.

I did my best not to make a sound and move slowly. I had gotten to the hallway before a sharp pain hit me. With a gasp I fell to my knees causing all the bottle around me to break and embed in my skin.

Tears started to stream down my face as I thought that I wouldn't be able to get up and get out of here. I was ready to give up. Ready to lay down and realize that I was going to die there, but then I saw Draco.

Draco smiled down softly at me and told me how much he loved me and promised that he was going to write me. I gritted my teeth together and stood up again. This time I didn't look down and see how much blood I had lost.

I grabbed my bag that had been dropped by the door. Gripping it tightly in my hand I walked out the door and started down the street. I had to get to Father James at least.

After walking for a few minutes I rested against a wall and dropped to my knees. I reached into my bag and pulled out my cell phone. It said that it was almost one in the morning.

I knew that Father James was already fast asleep and I didn't want to disturb him with this. Sighing I quickly tapped out a text message saying where I was and asking him to come get him knowing that he wouldn't get it for hours.

As I waited I watched as the world became blurrier and folded into itself. My eyes started to slip close when I heard what sounded like an owl. Looking up I tried to focus on something in the air.

The thing got closer to me and I saw that it was actually an owl. A smile formed on my lips when I saw a note attached to it's leg. With a shaky hand I took the letter and opened it.

Reading the first line I saw that it was from Draco. He had already written to me. He told me that he was not at school and missing me more then he thought he ever could handle.

While reading the letter the owl gently nipped at my finger. Touching the owl slightly I pulled out a pencil and paper from my bag and wrote a note back. I told Draco everything that had happened within the last few hours.

I knew he would be able to tell something was wrong simply by the fact that the paper had blood streaked across it. Tying the letter on the owl's leg I pressed a kiss to it's forehead before thanking it and telling it to give the letter to Draco.

The owl flew away and I let out the breath I had been holding. I was so happy that Draco sent me a letter, but I knew that it was going to worry him when he saw the letter I wrote back.

I hated making people worry about me, but I needed it in a way. I needed to know that I wasn't alone. Draco was giving me that. He made me feel loved and wanted. It was an amazing feeling.

Taking a deep breath I let my eyes slip shut once more. As I sat there I felt all of the pain that I had been trying to suppress since Draco left. Tears streaming down my face my breathing started to become shallower.

After awhile I let the darkness around me engulf me knowing that if anything was going to happen Father James was going to find me once more and save me again. I just had to wait I thought before I fell into s deep sleep.

My dreams were plagued with Draco crying. A letter clenched tightly in his hand. A letter from Father James. He was telling Draco that I was dead. I wanted to scream. I tried to scream.

It hurt so much watching Draco cry. He was strong. He was my rock. If he was crying then he was really hurt. I was hurting him. I never wanted to hurt him like I was in the nightmare.

Falling to my knees I looked at my hands and saw blood dripping from my fingertips. My breathing came out in gasps as I stared at my hands. The next time I looked up I saw Dad.

He was laughing. Standing over a grave with a bottle of vodka in his hand. He looked so happy. I looked closer at the gravestone and saw my name etched on it. He was laughing at my death.

"Sebastien," a voice said from behind me, "You need to calm down Sebastien."

I knew that I should trust that voice, but I couldn't place it. I wanted to listen to the voice. To follow the voice, but I couldn't. The darkness was too deep for me to leave it.

"Please Sebastien," the voice said desperately, "Please wake up."

Taking a deep breath I tried to open my eyes. I was happy when they opened this time. Then a bright light blinded me and pain clouded everything. I wanted to scream as loud as I could.

"That's it Sebastien," the voice said touching my hair softly, "Just stay awake. The ambulance will be here soon."

Another whimper slipped from my lips and I curled closer to the person. He let out a breath and leant closer to me. It felt so nice having someone near me, but it wasn't who I wanted. It wasn't Draco.

"Father James," I said finally getting who was here.

"Oh Sebastien," Father James said sadly, "What happened to you?"

"He's gone," I said tears falling from my eyes, "He had to go back to school. I was walking around town. The car wasn't in the driveway. I thought he wasn't home. I should have checked better. He was home. It hurt so much."

"I know," he said brushing my hair from my face.

"Sir," a different voice said calmly, "We're going to need you to move out of the way."

Father James moved away from me only to have two other people surround me. The people started to do something to me and soon I was being lifted up. My hand moved out to find Father James.

"Can I come?" Father James asked hopeful.

"Yes," one said softly, "Climb on in."

Once Father James hand was in mine I felt a little better. I knew that Father James would protect me the best he could. I might have wanted Draco here, but he was supposed to be somewhere else.

Anyway, I would hate for him to see me like this. It hurts him so much when I'm only slightly sad. Seeing me this broken and beaten would have hurt him more then leaving me had.

I opened my eyes once again and smiled brokenly up at Father James before letting my eyes slip shut. I felt so weak. It was like my body just wanted to sleep the rest of the time.

"You have to keep him awake," someone said quickly.

"Sebastien," Father James said softly, "You heard him. Stay awake."

"It hurts," I whispered sadly.

"I know it does," he said sighing, "But you have to stay awake for a little while longer."

"I miss him," I said with a choked sob.

"You'll see him soon," he said rubbing my hand, "I promise. I'll figure something out so you two can see each other again."

"Thank you," I said squeezing his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Ah, DRAMA! Hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, you're gay Malfoy?" Weasley asked looking at me.

"Honestly," I said sighing, "No, I don't place much merit on what sexual organ you have. As long as I feel like I should be with you I will try to be with you."

"That's a good thought," Granger said smiling.

"I'm sorry," I said brushing the tears away, "I should be able to be strong about this. I just can't. You didn't see the way he looked when I left him. And he gave me his iPod. That's like him giving me his heart on a silver platter."

"He cares about you," Potter said happily, "It's a good thing Draco. The pain you're feeling right now. It sucks, but it's a good thing you're feeling it. It means you found the person you're supposed to be with."

"He's not here," I said softly, "I need him here. I need to watch over him."

"Once the train stops send him a letter, Draco," Granger said rubbing my arm, "It might not be what you want, but it will make you feel a little better."

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Thank you."

"No problem," Potter said grinning, "It's a Gryffindor thing. Although you're not acting very Slytherin."

"I know," I said laughing, "Very Hufflepuff."

"The trains stopping," Weasley said standing up.

"We'll talk again, right?" Granger asked slowly.

"If you want to Granger," I said grabbing my bag.

"Of course," she said happily, "And my name is Hermione, Draco."

"Goodbye Hermione," I said waving sarcastically.

The trio let out a laugh as we separated from each other. It had been a very interesting conversation on the train. I never thought I'd be talking to the Golden Trio like that. I was glad I could though.

Sebastien and I shared everything until the point that we ran out of things to say. He knew everything about me. And I knew everything about him. I could list all of his favorite thing. From favorite food to favorite accent.

I walked into the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table. Almost instantly Pansy was hanging on my arm talking to me in her annoyingly high pitched voice. While Pansy was one of my best friends she never knew when to stop.

"You didn't owl me back," Pansy said with a pout.

"I was busy," I said shrugging.

"With who?" she said crossing her arms.

"My boyfriend," I said calmly.

"You have a boyfriend?" she said excitedly, "Do I know him?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "He's a Muggle."

"Oh," she said surprised.

Rolling my eyes I looked at the food around me and realized that none of it appealed to me. Ever since I had started dating Sebastien I only ate vegan food and I didn't want to go back to what I ate before.

I loved the taste of vegan food. Father and Mother weren't really pleased about this change, but they had supported me in it when they realized that I was the one that had made the choice to eat it.

"Why aren't you eating?" Goyle asked sitting next to me.

"Because I don't want to eat any of this food," I said sighing, "I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. I mean, there's no vegan food here."

"Since when are you vegan?" Pansy asked confused.

"Since this summer," I said standing up, "I'll be right back."

Harry was right when he said I wasn't acting very Slytherin, but there was one Slytherin trait that I would never lose. That was my honesty. If there was something I didn't like I would tell you.

"Professor Dumbledore," I said stopping in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said smiling, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes," I said nodding, "I was looking at the table and realized something."

"What's that?" he asked confused.

"You have no vegan food," I said calmly.

"You're vegan," he said his eyes glittering.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "Well, sort of. I've been eating vegan food the whole summer and now I hate the thought of eating anything that's not vegan."

"Okay," he said standing up, "It's come to my attention that I've not been fair. How many of you are vegan?"

My hand raised without second thought. I didn't care if it was just me, but I wasn't going to back down until I had gotten some vegan food on the table. Luckily a few other shy hands raised.

"Fifty points to Slytherin," Dumbledore said smiling down at me, "For speaking out knowing he might be the only one. I apologize for not having vegan food out. I did not think about it. Now, tomorrow, vegan food will be on the table. And I suggest everyone tries it."

Smiling I walked back to the Slytherin table and grabbed my bag. I knew that I should have stayed, but I had a letter to write. Once I was out of the Great Hall I took off running down to the Slytherin Common Room.

I had always shared a room with Goyle and Crabbe so it wasn't hard to find which room was mine. When I was in the room I wrote a quick note explaining everything that was happening to Sebastien before sending the letter with my owl, Misha.

As I watched Misha fly off I thought about where Sebastien was right then. I hoped that he was safe at the shelter. Father James was a good man. I was so happy that he found Sebastien when he did.

Sighing I turned the iPod back on and changed it back to Adam Lambert. Sebastien always remind me of him. In both looks and voice. After awhile I of being together I convinced Sebastien to sing for me.

He actually sang one of Adam Lambert's songs. It was 'Fever'. I loved that song so much, and not just for the lyrics. The way that it was sang was so amazing. Okay, seeing Sebastien singing that song was amazing also.

I laughed as 'Fever' started to play. Laying down on my bed I let my mind wonder until I felt myself drifting into a sleep. The sleep was just like last nights. Rough. I kept tossing and turning without Sebastien to hold on to.

A consent knock on my arm woke me up. I looked over and saw Misha sitting there with a letter. I grinned happy and took the letter from him. The smile slipped from my lips when I saw the letter.

Blood had soaked through the paper causing it to gain a dark red quality. I opened it and read the letter quickly. My heart stopped when I saw that Sebastien had gone to his house and been beaten by his father.

Grabbing my notebook I wrote a letter asking him if he was okay and telling him that I was going to find someway to see him soon. I couldn't just stay here when the love of my life was hurt.

I needed to talk to Dumbledore. He might have a way to get me to see Sebastien and to save him. Sebastien was mine to protect and when I wasn't with him he was in so much danger.

Looking down at myself I saw that I was still completely dressed so I started to run to Dumbledore's office. I didn't care what time it was I needed to figure something out for Sebastien and me.

I was lucky. As I ran to Dumbledore's office I wasn't caught by anyone. I waited for the gargoyle to open and let me through. I didn't care if I had to wait all night for me to see him.

A few minutes later the gargoyle moved and allowed me to run up its stairs and to the door. I didn't wait to be let in and threw the door open. Dumbledore stood in front of his desk with a wary smile on his face.

"I need your help Professor," I said out of breath.

"Maybe you should sit down," Dumbledore said slightly worried.

"No," I said glaring, "This is more important."

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked ignoring me.

"That doesn't matter," I yelled angrily.

"When Mr. Malfoy?" he asked again slowly.

"Two days ago," I said rolling my eyes.

"And you ran all the way here?" he asked folding his arms.

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth, "Can we get back to the letter?"

"Alright," he said nodding, "What is it?"

"This is a letter from my boyfriend telling me this father just beat him," I said trying to keep calm, "It's covered in blood. I need to go see him. I need to know that he's at least somewhat alright. Please, I need your help."

"I'll see what I can do," he said calmly, "Now, you should be asleep."

"Yeah," I said yawning.

"Go to bed Mr. Malfoy," he said smiling, "I'll do everything I can for this boy. And if I find you haven't eaten I will have you checked out by the nurse. I don't want anyone passing out. Is that clear?"

"Yes and thank you," I said leaving the room.

This time as I walked back to the Slytherin Common Room I felt so tired. My eyes were slipping shut as I walked, but I knew that I was almost there. I just needed to get to bed.

Once I got to the bed I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreams were filled with Sebastien smiling happily and dancing around me. Sebastien loved to dance.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Messer," Dr. Davis said walking in, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was being stupid," I said looking away, "I should have checked better."

"Checked what better?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," I said glaring at him, "You don't need to know what is going on. I have everything under control."

"Mr. Messer if you don't tell me what is going on I will have to assume that you have been beaten by someone you know," he said sighing, "I will have to tell the police and they will investigate your family."

"Good luck," I said snorting, "I don't live with my Dad."

"Who do you live with then?" he asked slowly.

"He stays with me," Father James said walking in, "He also lives with his boyfriends family."

"Father James," Dr. Davis said calmly, "Good to see you again."

"You too Phillip," he said smiling, "Now, when can Sebastien leave?"

"Well, according to his vitals," Dr. Davis said looking at my chart, "He can leave tomorrow if everything goes okay, but he'll have to be on bed rest for the next two months to five months depending on how he heals."

"School," I said tears filling my eyes.

"You have your G.E.D. Sebastien," Father James said softly, "I know that's not what you want, but there's nothing you can do."

"Draco," I said sighing.

"Can we have a moment Phillip?" he asked turning to the doctor.

"Of course," Dr. Davis said before leaving.

Dr. Davis walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I let out a sigh and rested my head back on the pillow and let my eyes slip shut. The bed sunk down a little when Father James sat down.

"Sebastien," Father James said sighing, "I'm going to send a letter the Malfoy's. You need to have a safe place to stay."

"The shelter is safe," I said surprised.

"I know," he said softly, "But you know that not everyone likes what I do. I can't risk your life when I know that there's a place you can go where you'll be taken care of."

"You're kicking me out," I said looking away from him.

"No," he said firmly, "Never. I just know that I don't have a way of taking care of you like they do. You need a place where you will have someone there no matter what helping you. You won't have that at the shelter. I'm sorry, but I'm writing them a letter."

Father James pressed a kiss to my forehead before leaving the room. I knew that what he was doing was for the best, but I couldn't help but feel like he was trying to get rid of me.

He was right saying that someone needed to take care of me, but I hated the thought of that. I felt useless when someone took care of me. That's why I hated when Draco and his family bought me things.

It was times like this that I remembered everything Dad had yelled at me and thought that it was true. Draco proved that wrong though. Draco loved me and I loved him. That proved Dad wrong.

Looking out the window I let out a sigh and wished that I could see that owl flying towards me. Right now that owl was the only thing linking me with Draco and that hurt. I wondered if he had gotten my letter yet.

I didn't know a lot about letters and owls, but it seemed like a good way of communicating. I wish I had thought of telling Draco about cell phones. We would be able to talk a lot more.

With a yawn I shut my eyes once again and let the world grow dark. I wanted to dream of Draco. And luckily the dream was a good dream this time. I don't know if I could handle another nightmare with Draco involved.

The dream consisted of Draco and I sitting by a river. Draco's back was leaning against a tree while I leant against him. His hands gently ran through my hair causing me to sigh happily and close my eyes.

My iPod sat between us each having an headphone in our ear. Draco's lips moved with the words of the song though I couldn't actually hear anything. His eyes fixed on something in the distance.

I followed his eyes and saw two little boys playing together. Blonde styled hair sat on ones head while the other had a black mop of hair that seemed to have a mind of its own.

A smile played on both of their lips as they started to splash water on each other. I watched as the two boys continued to splash and run around. They looked like they were best friends.

"Albus," a voice rang out from behind us, "It's time for dinner."

"Okay Dad," the boy with black hair said sadly, "I'll see you later Scorpio."

"Bye Al," the blonde boy said waving before running over to us, "Come on Daddy. Come play with me."

"Only for a little while," I felt myself saying as I stood, "We should head home soon."

"Okay," Scorpio said nodding, "Is Papa cooking?"

"No," I said laughing, "I'd be scared if Papa was cooking."

"Me too," he said giggling.

Turning back to Draco I winked as he shook his head and laughed. Smiling happily I picked Scorpio up and spun him around. He screamed for me to stop and put him down.

Stopping for a moment I shook my head before going to the river and sitting down unceremoniously. Scorpio let out another high pitched laugh before pushing me onto my back.

Scorpio and I played like that for awhile before Draco walked over to us and motioned for us to get out. I placed Scorpio on the ground before standing up myself with a grin.

Draco shook his head once more before pointing his wand at us and drying us off. Shaking my head I watched as Scorpio giggled and latched onto Draco's legs. Draco picked Scorpio up and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Come on Love," Draco said holding his hand out for me, "Let's go home. I'll make supper."

"I'll make supper," I said as Scorpio and I broke into laughter.

"Sebastien," a new voice said as my body started to shake.

"No," I said as the world around me started to fade.

"It's time to wake up Sebastien," Dr. Davis said softly, "Time to go home."

"What?" I said opening my eyes.

"Father James is here with two men," he said smiling, "They're going to be taking you to a safe place. Away from your father. I'm going to help you get dressed in some scrubs. Is that okay?"

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Okay," he said stepping closer to me.

Dr. Davis helped me change quickly and didn't say a word about the scars that were there now. I was grateful that he didn't say anything, but I knew that he was curious and it went against everything he was not to ask.

It then hit me that he had said two men were here to get me. It couldn't be Draco's parents, but it had to be someone that they trusted. Father James wouldn't hand me over to two complete strangers.

Once I was dressed Dr. Davis placed me into a wheelchair and steered me to the hallway. I looked around until I saw Father James talking to two men by the elevator doors.

One man looked rough, like he was getting over a cold. The other looked like he was very confident, but hiding from something. Dr. Davis lead me over to them and waited for awhile.

"Sebastien," Father James said smiling, "Thank you Phillip."

"No problem Father James," Dr. Davis said before turning and walking away.

"Who are you guys?" I asked once he was out of sight.

"I'm Sirius Black," the confident man said smiling, "This is Remus Lupin. We got a letter from Lucius Malfoy and told us that you needed a place to stay. You're going to be staying with us at our house."

"Fine," I said sighing.

"Sebastien," Remus said kneeling in front of me, "The only reason that you're staying with us is because Draco can come visit you a lot easier."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Really," he said nodding.

"That's great," I said grinning, "I can't wait."

"Let's go," Sirius said pushing me into the elevator.

"Thanks Father James," I said blushing, "I know I wasn't exactly easy to deal with."

"You're in love and in pain," Father James said softly, "I understand completely. Anyway, you're emotions are a little wacky as is."

"I resent that," I said pouting.

"You also resemble it," he said laughing, "Owl me when you get there."

"Got it," I said waving slightly.

Father James got out of the elevator and walked away with a slight wave. I watched and sighed sadly. I didn't like that I was going to be with these guys alone, but they were trusted so I was going to trust them too.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. Hehe, happyish chapter! Yay!

* * *

"What do you need Draco?" Remus asked me once I came through the door with Dumbledore.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around wildly.

"Living Room," he replied with a smile, "I was about to bring him some fruit. Would you like to go instead?"

"Please," I said taking the bowl from him.

"Don't let him sit up," he said firmly, "We wouldn't want him to pull his stitches."

"Okay," I said before turning to leave, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as I walked away.

I walked into the living room and looked at the couch. Sebastien laid there with something resting on this stomach. His hands moved quickly and pressed some sort of buttons.

Looking closer I saw that they were in fact writing something on the screen. I was confused, but whatever this device was didn't matter right now. I needed to know if he was okay.

Removing my eyes from the device I looked at his face and saw that there was nothing wrong with it but the fact that his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying.

My heart gave a sickening twist when I saw that. His father must have thought better then to hit his face. I wanted nothing more then to go find the thing that did this and show them how much it could hurt.

"Sebastien," I said softly.

"Draco," Sebastien said smiling widely, "You're here."

"I came as soon as I could," I said kneeling next to him, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he said kissing me gently, "Missed you so much."

"I know," I said running a hand through his hair and sighing.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"You look so broken," I said sadly, "I've never seen you when you weren't all done up, and the fact that you look like you were crying. It's breaking my heart."

"Oh Hun," he said kissing me again, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," I said firmly, "It's not your fault."

"I know," he said sighing, "I just hate seeing you sad."

"I know," I said smiling, "I brought cubed fruit."

"My favorite type of cut fruit," he said closing the device.

"Okay what is that?" I asked looking at the device.

"Oh," he said laughing, "It's a laptop."

"A laptop," I repeated confused.

With a laugh Sebastien started to explain what it was. A smile formed on my lips when I remembered how often he had to explain things for me. I missed just being able to listen to him talk.

Once he was done telling me all about a laptop I started to feed him keeping in mind that Remus said that he couldn't sit up. Both of us were completely silent as he ate the fruit.

After awhile the food was gone and we were just sitting in silence. I rested my head back and felt Sebastien place a hand on my shoulder. Smiling I linked my fingers with his and kissed the back of his hand.

"Draco," Sebastien said softly, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," I said rubbing his hand.

"I had a dream last night," he said yawning.

"Tell me about it," I said playing with his fingers.

Sebastien started to talk once more and I felt like a weight was lifted off my chest. As I listened to what he said I realized that what I wanted was what he was dreaming off. A family of our own.

Then he talked about a little boy that sounded like he could be Harry's son. It was awesome listening to him and seeing the little boys playing in the river. I could see what he was describing.

"I want that," I said calmly.

"Me too," Sebastien said yawning again.

"Go to sleep Love," I said kissing his forehead, "I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you," he said his eyes slipping shut.

"I love you too," I said watching him sleep.

I sat there watching Sebastien sleep thankful that he was breathing. When I got the letter from Sebastien I felt so helpless and scared. Now I just wanted to watch Sebastien because I wanted to make sure that he was alive.

I heard footsteps behind me but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Sebastien. He was my dark angel. He always looked so amazing, so at peace. I never wanted him to lose that.

"Are you hungry Draco?" Remus asked softly.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"Come on," he said offering his hand, "There's some food in the kitchen."

I looked back at Sebastien and questioned whether I should leave him or not. Feeling Remus place a hand on my shoulder I rested my hand on his and kissed Sebastien's forehead before standing up.

Following him into the kitchen I sat down at the table and let out a sigh. When I left Sebastien to go to school I didn't realize how hard it was going to be. Now I was going to have to leave him day after day.

"What's wrong Draco?" Remus asked softly.

"I don't know if I can leave him," I said honestly, "It was so hard leaving him the first time and now he's hurt. He needs me."

"I know," he said placing a bowl in front of me.

"Do you?" I asked hoping to have someone who truly understood.

"During the first war," he said sitting down, "I had to watch the man I loved more then anything leave. Some days he'd come back fine and others he was beaten so badly. I hated seeing him like that, but I hated being away from him more. Now the Dark Lord is back and the whole process had started again."

"Professor Snape," I said realizing who he was talking about.

"Yes," he said nodding, "Severus and I have been together since seventh year of our school time."

"I'm sorry," I said seriously.

"Don't be," he said smiling, "We're together now and we're happy. You have to find a balance Draco. It's the only way you'll make it out of this without breaking."

"Okay," I said finishing up the food, "Thank you Remus. For everything you're doing."

"No problem," he said happily, "Now go. Sebastien should be waking up soon."

Nodding my head I walked back into the living room and sat back down next to Sebastien. His hand in mine made me happier then I could ever be. Everything was complete once Sebastien was with me.

I let out a yawn myself and rested my head on the edge of the couch. My eyes slipped shut and my body became more relaxed using Sebastien's slow breathing as a lullaby.

When I woke up I realized that I wasn't sitting on the ground anymore. I wanted to sit up, but I felt something on my chest. Looking down I saw that it was Sebastien. Somehow Sebastien and I were laying on a bed together.

Smiling I pressed a kiss to the top of Sebastien's head. I closed my eyes and let the heat of Sebastien's body relax me. It was like I hadn't left Sebastien to go to school at all.

"Draco," Snape said making me open my eyes, "You have to eat and go to class."

"I know," I said sighing.

"Come on," he said softly.

"Hold on," I said moving Sebastien gently, "Wake up Dark Angel."

"Dark Angel?" Sebastien asked confused.

"You're awake," I said blushing.

"Have been since you kissed my head," he said smiling happily, "Wish you would have kissed my lips though."

"Maybe I can grant that wish," I said pressing my lips to his.

Sebastien moaned softly and threaded his hand through my hair and bringing me closer to him. I smiled the best I could against his lips before pulling away and kissing his neck a few times.

"Draco," Sebastien said in a throaty moan.

"I have to go to school," I said biting gently.

"I know," he said arching slightly into my body.

"Now," Snape said scaring us.

"Right," I said pulling away fully.

"Hello," Sebastien said smiling happily.

"Hello," Snape said smirking, "Come on Draco."

"Okay," I said rolling my eyes, "Good-bye Dark Angel."

"Wait," Sebastien said gripping my arm, "Why are you calling me that?"

"Because that's what you are," I said smiling, "You're always wearing black and no matter what you say I know you're my angel. So, you're my Dark Angel."

"I love you so much," he said kissing me again.

"I love you too," I said standing up, "I'll be back for lunch. Right, Professor Snape?"

"Yes," Snape said nodding, "We'll be back for lunch."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay. Having a horrible few days. Never ending it seems. Anyway, here's next chapter. Going to end story soon. Hope you've liked it. Peace out. Enjoy.

* * *

"Morning Sebastien," Remus said walking over to me, "How are you today?"

"Bored," I said sighing, "I really hate this whole barely moving thing."

"I might be able to help with that," he said sitting next to me, "But you're going to have to trust me."

"Draco trusts you," I said calmly, "I trust Draco's judgment."

"Good," he said nodding, "There are some spells I know that can help. You have to stay calm okay?"

"Got it," I said taking a deep breath.

"And remember to breathe," he said pulling out his wand.

Nodding my head again I closed my eyes and relaxed my body. Remus started to say words that I didn't understand. Then my body was washed in a cool light. Letting out a sigh I felt my stomach start to pull.

As the pulling got stronger I let out a whimper. It wasn't that it hurt as much as with every tug I felt a shot of fear shoot through me. I knew nothing about magic and I wasn't sure if this was safe.

Remus continued to softly talk to himself, but he did place a comforting hand on my shoulder for a moment. Once he did that I knew that I just had to trust him. He wasn't going to try to hurt me.

The pulling started to soften until there was no feeling left. Remus muttered that I shouldn't move yet so I didn't open my eyes. A hand lifted my shirt slightly and a warm hand touched my stomach.

Gasping I pulled away from the touch and waited for pain to shoot through me. When I felt no pain I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Remus. A huge smile adorned his lips when his eyes met mine.

"Any pain?" Remus asked happily.

"No," I said shocking, "It feels completely healed."

"Great," he said smiling.

"Thank you," I said hugging him tightly, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he said with a laugh, "Now, come on, you need to eat something and I know how to make vegan pancakes."

"A-freaking-mazing," I said bouncing slightly.

Remus laughed happily and walked into the kitchen. I followed him slowly because I was slightly afraid that I would fall down and hurt myself. It's not that I didn't trust the magic I just wasn't sure if it would last.

Once I got into the kitchen I sat next to Sirius. Sirius and I didn't really talk a lot, but he was always nice to me. Sometimes he looked really sad, and I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I wasn't sure if he would like that.

Sirius let out sigh and rested his head on the table. Remus frowned down at Sirius before placing a plate of pancakes in front of me. I smiled in thanks before looking back at Sirius.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" I asked calmly.

"Doesn't matter," Sirius said softly.

"If it didn't matter then I wouldn't have to ask," I said smiling, "Come on. Something is affecting you and it's always easier to talk to someone that you have no real connection with then someone that cares about you. Not that I don't care. I just don't know you enough to really be connected with you."

"Fine," he said sighing, "Later."

"Now," I said standing up, "Let's go. Move the booty."

Remus barked out a laugh while I pushed Sirius up the stairs. Sirius grumbled all the way up the stairs, but I didn't really care. Something was going on and I was going to find out one way or the other.

We got into one of the rooms up stairs and sat down. I stared at Sirius until he let out another sigh and looked over at me. He shook his head quickly before staring out of the window.

"How much do you know about the war?" Sirius asked his eyes trained outside.

"Nothing," I said honestly.

"Then let me tell you," he said looking at me.

Sirius started to tell me about what happened during the first war. As he spoke I heard so much pain and anger in his voice. This man, this Dark Lord, was such a horrible person. I never thought that one man could be so evil.

Listening to the whole story I realized how scary this war really was. No wonder Draco was so afraid about me being here. I couldn't leave though. I cared too much about Draco to leave.

The story continued and Sirius started to name a few of the people that had died in the first war. His voice broke when he tried to say one of the last names. I had no clue who the person was, but it must have been someone close to him.

"Sirius," I said concerned, "Who?"

"His name was James Potter," Sirius said sadly, "We had been friends for a long time. He was my best friend. I always thought that I should have done something to help save them."

"I know what you mean," I said softly, "I always thought I could have saved my mom, but things happen Sirius. You can't control everything. If you could you wouldn't experience the things you need to. There would be no sadness, no anger, no real emotion. You can't live your life for the past or that's where you will stay."

"Smart," he said nodding.

"I have my moments," I said standing up, "Also, when you're afraid of being beaten up if you talk a lot really quickly they become confused and you can run."

"Of course," he said laughing.

"Now," I said looking down at myself, "I need a shower and some clothes."

"Well I can show you the bathroom," he said walking downstairs with me, "But the clothes will be a little harder."

"We can go shopping," Remus said when we got in the kitchen, "Just get some money Sirius and we'll go shopping."

"Sweet," I said dancing around, "I haven't been shopping in awhile."

"Then we'll leave now," Sirius said opening the door, "Come along."

The three of us left the house and started to walk down the street. I looked back and saw that the house was no longer there, just like Sirius had told me during the story of the war.

They had to be very secretive about who they were and where they lived or something back could happen. I didn't like that they had to do it, but I, sort of, understood it.

We walked for awhile longer before getting to a shopping center. I smiled happily before grabbing Remus and Sirius hands and running into one of the stores. I heard laughing coming from both of them.

I looked at the clothes before rushing around and carefully picking out two pairs of pants, a shirt, and a few boxers. Holding the clothes tightly to me I walked back to them and showed them the clothes.

"Is that it?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Yup," I said nodding.

"Not a chance," Remus said seriously, "Go get more clothes."

"This is enough," I said hoping to convince them.

"You need at least six more pairs of pants, ten more shirts, some socks, another pair of shoes, and a tux of sorts," he said shrugging.

"That's a lot of clothes," I said biting my lip, "A lot of money."

"Don't care," Sirius said calmly, "I have as much money as the Malfoy family. I don't spend it anyway."

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"Yes," he said smiling, "Now go and pick them yourself or we'll pick them for you."

"Okay," I said sighing.

I walked back onto the store floor and started to pick out more clothes. It was never really hard for me to shop, I just had to find some really wicked black clothes, but I didn't like shopping when I wasn't the one paying.

I know, I have no way of getting money, but that doesn't mean I don't feel horrible when people buy me things because I can't. It felt like I was using the person for their money.

Picking up the last shirt I walked back over to them and sighed unhappily. Sirius rolled his eyes, picked up the clothes, and walked to the check out counter to pay for everything.

"Is everyone in the wizardry community rich?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Nope," Remus said calmly, "I only have money because Severus has money."

"I don't like this," I said sadly.

"I know," he said sighing, "But get used to it. We're not going to back down."

"Come on," Sirius said walking back, "We need to get you some personal items."

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Things for your hobbies and things for when you shower," Remus said softly.

"You guys really don't have to do this," I said shaking my head quickly.

"Sebastien," Sirius said firmly, "We're going to buy you things. You're going to pick them out. We're going to take care of you until you are with Draco again fully. Get over it."

"Never," I said sticking my tongue out.

"Oh hurry up Sebastien," Remus said rolling his eyes, "If you don't then you won't get to see Draco for lunch."

"Totally hate you guys," I said pouting.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating lately. Been a little depressed. Now, warning. SLASH SEX! Enjoy!

* * *

"He's upstairs getting dressed Draco," Sirius said before I said anything.

"Thanks," I said smiling happily.

Running upstairs I knocked on one of the doors and waited. The door opened and Sebastien stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist. A blush covered his cheeks as he looked away from me.

"Hey Draco," Sebastien said biting his lip, "Sorry, I was taking a shower."

"It's okay," I said my eyes traveling over his body.

I was right when I said that Sebastien had muscles. I asked him how he did got them once, but he just smiled and said he needed a wall and a tennis ball if he was going to show me.

"I should get dressed," Sebastien said softly.

"I like you like this," I said kissing his lips gently.

Sebastien moaned slightly and placed a hand on my cheek before pulling away and blushing harder. Smiling happily I pushed him into the room and shut the door behind me.

He looked at me with a confused and shy smile. I stepped closer to him and placed my hands on his hips. His eyes met mine and I smiled at how shy he was being about all of this.

Pressing my lips to his again I pulled him closer to me knowing he would be able to feel how much he was affecting me. A gasp fell from Sebastien's lips before he wrapped his arms tightly around my neck and brought me closer.

Trailing my left hand up his body I found one of his nipples and pinched it slightly before moving my hand up to his neck. Pulling away from his lips I smiled softly then pressed kisses and nips to his neck.

"Draco," Sebastien said pulling me away.

"I know," I said panting slightly.

"Off," he growled out lifting my shirt up.

"Yeah," I said tearing my shirt off.

Sebastien ran a hand over my chest a few times. Trailing kissed from my collar bone down my chest. A pleasant shiver ran down my spine when he got to the edge of my pants.

His hands moved to the zipper on my pants and lowered them slowly. My eyes widened slightly as I felt him run his hands down my legs and let out a shaky breath before slipping my underwear off.

"Sebastien," I said staring down at him, "Are you sure?"

Sebastien smiled softly and licked the tip of my penis. Letting out a moan my hands moved to grip Sebastien's hair. Looking back down at Sebastien I bit my lip at the sight of him.

He flashed me a grin before wrapping his lips around me. I shut my eyes tightly hoping I could keep standing up during this whole thing. Especially if Sebastien's tongue kept doing that.

"Stop," I said pulling him away.

"Why?" Sebastien asked smirking, "You like it so much."

Sebastien licked me a few more times then put his mouth around me. He kept pulling more into his mouth. A loud moan slipped from my lips as I felt his throat tighten as he swallowed around me.

"Want to do something else," I said pulling him away again.

"Then do it," Sebastien said standing up, "Show me what you got."

Smirking evilly I pushed Sebastien onto the bed and straddled his waist. A giggle slipped through his lips and his hands wrapped around my neck. Kissing his lips a few times I slipped my hands down until they were on his lower back.

"So beautiful," I said rubbing his back gently.

A blush crossed Sebastien's cheeks as he looked at me through lust darkened eyes. Kissing him slowly I pushed one finger in him at the same pace. Soon more fingers were added as the kiss became more intense.

"Draco," Sebastien said breaking the kiss, "Please hurry."

"Hurry?" I said smirking, "Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't you'll be the one with four fingers up you're a-ahh," he said me thrusting inside of him at the last second.

"Like this?" I said pulling out at the slowest pace I could.

"Fuck," he said breathlessly.

Kissing his forehead softly I began to move at a calm pace. Sebastien moaned softly and thrust up at me trying to get me to move faster. Laughing slightly I quickened my pace.

Keeping the pace calm I stared into Sebastien's eyes and so something I never thought I would see in anyone's eyes to me. His eyes held so much love and trust and it was all for me.

Sebastien stared at me before flipping me over and pushing himself completely on me. His eyes widened slightly as a moan slipped from his lips. Placing my hands on his hips and lifted him up and brought him down quickly.

A scream ripped from Sebastien's lips and he threw his head back. Gripping the back of his head I pulled him down and started to bite his neck roughly. Whimpers and gasps fell from Sebastien.

His hips started to move quicker and buried his head in my shoulder. Digging my nails into his back I drug them down and felt blood boil to the surface. Realizing I had drawn blood I made to apologize only to have Sebastien bite my neck roughly.

Pulling Sebastien away from my neck I grinned and kissed him gently. Sebastien stared at me and quickened his pace again. Growling slightly to myself I flipped him back over and moved my hips as quickly as I could.

Our moans mixed as we thrust together. Soon Sebastien was tightening around me until he was spilling between us. His arms tightened around me as I continued to move inside him a few more times.

I then followed Sebastien and spilled inside of him. A content sigh slipped from my lips before I fell next to Sebastien. Instantly Sebastien wrapped himself around me. I grinned happily to myself and kissed his forehead.

Sebastien closed his eyes and rested his head on my chest. Running a hand through his hair I listened as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. I gently reached down and pulled a blanket over the two of us and fell asleep.

Images of Sebastien sitting on a couch reading a book filled my mind. Sebastien looked up at me and smiled happily before closing his book and standing up. I stared at him in shock when I saw his stomach.

Taking a few steps forward I pressed a hand to his stomach and felt something move. Sebastien gripped my hand, grinned up at me, and rested his head on my chest. It was then I realized what was going on.

Sebastien was pregnant. I didn't know it was possible for him to get pregnant, but he was. A wave of happiness filled me and I held him as close to me as I could. He was my everything.

"He'll be here soon," Sebastien said rubbing his stomach, "We still need a name."

"Scorpio," I said calmly, "Like your dream."

"You remember," he said tears filling his eyes.

"Of course I do," I said grinning, "I love you more then I could say Sebastien. I can't wait for this."

"So happy," he said kissing me passionately.

I laughed softly to myself and watched as he walked out of the room claiming he was hungry. I knew that it was a dream, but it was the best dream I had ever had. If this was going to happen I couldn't wait for it.

"Draco," Sebastien said from behind me.

I turned around and saw him leaning against the wall in a pair of boxers. He wasn't pregnant anymore. I was so confused by this. He reached a hand out and took mine softly.

"It's time to wake up Hun," Sebastien said calmly, "Come on. I miss you."

I shut my eyes quickly and opened them once more. This time I was staring up at the ceiling and Sebastien was in my arms. His hand was skirting over my stomach drawing patterns.

"Hey," Sebastien said softly.

"Hello," I said smiling, "Did you sleep well?"

"Very," he said kissing my chest a few times, "How about you?"

"Wonderful," I said lifting his head up to mine, "I had a great dream."

"What was it about?" he asked curiously.

"You," I said grinning.

"And what was I doing?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"You were pregnant," I said biting my lip, "And you looked so gorgeous."

"You want kids?" he said hopefully.

"I never thought about it before," I said honestly, "But, since you've come into my life. Yes, I want to have kids."

"Draco," he said kissing me again, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said hugging him tightly.

"Draco," Severus said pounding on the door, "You've already missed three classes and you will not be missing mine. Get out here."

"Okay," I said back, "Sorry Love."

"It's okay," Sebastien said sighing, "You'll be back soon, right?"

"Yes," I said getting dressed, "I could never leave you for long."

"I'll see you soon," he said hugging me once more, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said before leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing. Hehe, more SLASH SEX! You've been warned. Gah, writing totally makes me feel better. I might end this story soon. I'll decide when I'm not sleepy though. Night everyone! Peace out! Enjoy!

* * *

"Afternoon Sebastien," Sirius said with a smirk on his face as I walked downstairs.

"Afternoon," I said blushing.

I knew that Sirius and Remus knew what Draco and I had done, I just hated the thought that they might ask questions. Suddenly the idea of writing down everything that had happened came to me.

Grabbing one of the notebooks and pens that I had gotten today I started to write down everything since I met Draco. A long time ago I read one of my moms diaries and that was the only thing I had known about her.

When that hit me I decided that once I met that person I knew I would be with I would write down everything that happened. Well, I'd give an overview of what happened.

I sat on the floor writing in this notebook for a few hours. Periodically Remus or Sirius would ask me if I was hungry, but I was too busy. Writing was the only thing that I could focus on right now.

For a long time I truly never believed that I would get the chance to write this down. I never thought I would fall in love with someone. I never thought that I would have a family to call my own.

Now everything was happening so quickly. I had found Draco by sheer good luck and here we were. A few months into the relationship and we had just had sex. Every emotion of mine was on high gear now.

My spot on the floor happened to be right next to the window. I noticed the sun starting to set as I wrote. I knew that I had started to write around two o'clock and the sun set around seven.

My stomach gave a growl telling me that it was time to eat, but I ignored it. It wasn't my best quality, but if I was writing nothing short of a bomb was going to get me to stop.

"He's in the living room Draco," I heard Sirius say, "Can you get him in here? We haven't been able to get him to stop writing since you left."

Draco was back. My heart jumped and I quickly dropped my notebook. Okay, so maybe the bomb thing was going a little over board. Draco coming back would make me stop everything I was doing to be with him.

I ran into the kitchen and threw my arms around Draco. Draco laughed softly and held me tightly to his body. Through his clothing I could feel his heart beating steadily. I loved the sound of his heart.

Music had always been a huge part in my life, but the sound of Draco's heart beat was better then any music I had ever heard. I could listen to his heart beat all day long, and I wanted to do just that.

"Sebastien," Draco said calmly, "I want you to meet some people."

"Who?" I muttered against his neck.

"Some new friends," he said turning me around.

I looked at the three people that were standing in front of me. Two boys and one girl. Although, one of the boys, the one with red hair, looked a little awkward in this whole thing.

"This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley," Draco said pointing to the people.

"Hello," I said smiling, "It's nice meeting you all."

"You too Sebastien," Hermione said stepping closer to me, "Draco was right. You do look like a Dark Angel."

"I try my hardest," I said happily, "Have you ever thought of doing the smoky eye makeup? It would look amazing on you."

"No," she said shaking her head, "I don't know much about makeup."

"Gah," I said grabbing her hand, "I must teach you. You don't have to wear a lot of makeup, but it would really bring out your eyes and it's so much fun to play with."

"Then show me," she said laughing.

"Let me run upstairs and get my makeup," I said quickly, "It's all brand new. Although I told them they didn't have to do that."

I ran upstairs and started to gather all of my makeup only to hear the door shut behind me. Turning around I saw Draco leaning against the door with a smirk plastered on his face.

A shiver of anticipation ran down my spine as I looked into his eyes. Draco took a few steps closer to me and slipped his hands into the back pockets of my pants. His hands slowly starting to massage my ass.

"Draco," I moaned thrusting against his leg softly.

"I missed you," Draco said kissing my neck.

"Missed you too," I said gasping as he bit me.

"How much?" he whispered into my ear before licking the shell of my ear.

"So much," I said whining when he started to pull away.

Draco grinned happily and pressed his lips to mine. Sighing contently I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him back. He broke the kiss only to chuckle softly and move away completely.

Looking at myself in the mirror that was behind Draco I saw how different I looked. My hair was messed up, I was panting as sweat glossed my face, and I was sporting quite the hard on.

Smirking to myself I slowly reached down and started to undo my pants. I heard Draco's breath hitch as I slowly unzipped the zipper. I refused to let my eyes leave the mirror as my pants fell and my hands moved up my chest.

Gripping the top button of my shirt I started to unbutton them as slowly as I could. A growl spilled from Draco's lips before he stepped closer to me and ripped the shirt off completely.

Buttons went flying everywhere while the shirt was thrown on the bed. Draco's arms gripped my ass as he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He thrust a few times against me and attacked my neck again.

Bites covered my neck everywhere at the same time that I thrust against his trouser clad leg. The only thought that was running in my head by no was for Draco to me inside me once more.

My back was rammed into the wall and I looked down at Draco. His eyes were almost only black now. I gasped at how he looked and started to take his shirt off. His hands soon joined mine and both of us were naked.

"Draco," I said gasping, "Please."

Draco nodded quickly and pressed into me. I moaned loudly and hit my head on the wall. This time the pace was fast and exactly what I was hoping for. Draco wrapped his hand around me and moved quickly until I was spilling between us again.

A moment later Draco was filling the inside of me. I smiled contently and kissed Draco as he pulled out and let me down. I looked at him only to look down and blush roughly.

I knew he had been teasing before when he first came in here, but I couldn't really control myself. I wanted to be with him and I knew that he was going to be leaving again soon.

The more I thought about it the more I realized that if he kept leaving I was going to be feeling the need to be as close to him as I possibly could. When we were having sex I couldn't be any closer.

Draco lifted my head up and kissed me reassuringly. It was like he knew exactly what I was thinking and that he completely agreed. I knew that it hurt him just as much as it hurt me when he left.

Biting my lip I hugged him tightly and buried my head in his shoulder. Draco's arms instantly were around me holding me like was going to break if he ever let me go and I thought that I might if he did.

"I love you," I said taking a deep breath.

"I love you too," he said softly, "Never doubt that."

"I won't," I said looking into his eyes, "We should probably go downstairs."

"Yeah," he said sighing, "Now, I sort of, wish I didn't bring them to meet you. I could have you all to myself for the rest of the night."

"Don't tempt me," I said honestly.

Kissing Draco once more I walked to my closet and started to pull on close once again. If we kept like this I was going to be washing my clothes a lot. Draco got dressed in his clothes behind me.

I quickly fixed my hair the best I could and grabbed the makeup I was going to show Hermione. Smiling at Draco I grabbed his hand and walked downstairs with him happily.

Once we were downstairs I saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry staring at us. A deep blush crept on my face as Draco smirked widely and smacked my ass. I glared up at him only to have him kiss me sweetly.

Sighing contently I sat down in front of Hermione and started to play with the makeup and telling her what was good and what wasn't. Draco sat next to me, but I knew the wasn't listening to what I had to say about makeup.

I had already tried to get him to wear some, it didn't work out that well. That boy was a fidgety person and when I tried to put on the eyeliner he moved and caused me to stab him in the eye. We never tried again.

"And that's what you do Hermione," I said showing her in the mirror.

"Wow," Hermione said her eyes wide, "It's amazing. You do such good work."

"Hun," I said smiling, "I've been doing makeup for years now. I've got the whole thing down pat."

"And he's damn good at it," Draco said grabbing my hand and grinning happily.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing. I hope you like.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Draco?" Snape asked while I sat across the table from him in the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "But Sebastien's birthday is in a few days and I have no clue what to get him."

"I have the same problem when it's Remus's birthday," he said calmly, "Luckily, asking him what he wants usually works."

"I know," I said sighing, "I just want it to be something special."

"If you think about it then it won't come to you," he said standing up, "Just wait. You'll figure out what to get him."

"Thanks Professor Snape," I said smiling, "Never knew you could give such good advice."

"Wouldn't want you guys to think you could come talk to me," he said smirking, "Now, off to bed with you."

"Okay," I said running upstairs.

Opening the door to Sebastien's room I looked at him sleeping soundly. A soft smile covered my lips as I saw how peaceful he looked. I loved knowing that I was the one making him happy.

"Draco," Sebastien said opening his eyes, "What are you doing over there?"

"Nothing," I said smiling, "Just had to go downstairs."

"Okay," he said nodding, "Come here."

Slipping under the sheets I shut my eyes and let Sebastien's warmth fill me. Ever since I had been sleeping in the same bed as Sebastien I hadn't woken up feeling lonely at all.

With Sebastien with me I was the happiest I had ever been. I could spend hours just sitting with him. I loved just sitting with my sketch pad drawing Sebastien as he wrote in his notebook.

Every time I looked at Sebastien I couldn't help but feel so much love and admiration for this boy. He was everything that I could ever dream of having. And he was mine. Dreams plagued my thoughts all night.

It started with Sebastien in the kitchen standing next to Remus. A smile bloomed on his face as Remus told him happy birthday. It was like he was simply happy that someone remembered it was his birthday.

The table was covered with fruit and Sirius was talking to Sebastien causing him to laugh loudly. I looked down at myself and saw an envelop in my hand. It was addressed to Sebastien, but I didn't know what was in it.

Sighing I walked into the kitchen only to have Sebastien walk up to me and kiss me passionately. I threaded my hand through his hair and pulled him closer to me until I heard his heart beat.

"You're up Hun," Sebastien said breaking the kiss, "I was going to let you sleep for a little bit longer."

"Couldn't sleep," I said shrugging.

"Sorry Hun," he said pecking my lips quickly, "Come on. Remus made breakfast for us."

"I made it for you," Remus said smiling, "As a birthday breakfast."

"Oh well," Sebastien said waving his hand, "I'll share with everyone."

Smiling I picked up a strawberry and popped it into my mouth. Sebastien watched my tongue as it swept down to get the juice that was dripping down my chin. Staring into his eyes I winked at him and grabbed another strawberry.

Sebastien bit his lip and shook his head quickly. His eyes moved away from mine as he reached for a few grapes. I chuckled to myself knowing what would happen if he kept looking at me.

"What's in the envelop?" Sebastien asked refusing to look at me.

"Your first present," I said smirking.

"My first?" he asked confused, "How many presents will I get from you?"

"Well," I said grabbing his hand, "I have about six presents for you. Not all of them are big, but I knew that you'd like all of them."

"Oh Draco," he said gripping my hand, "You really didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did," I said standing up and walking so I was in front of him, "I love you Sebastien. I know you don't like being spoiled, but I'm going to spoil you. Because I want to."

"Draco," he said throwing himself in my arms.

I caught him easily and wrapped my arms around him. Placing a few kisses to his neck I lifted him up and sat down at the kitchen table. Sebastien moved around for a second and made sure he wouldn't fall down before continuing to eat.

I smiled happily down at him and watched as he contently ate the fruit. Letting out a sigh I felt my eyes flutter open and I looked around the room. Sebastien was still fast asleep in my arms and the sun was just coming up. It would be amazing to draw him like that.

With a grin I realized what I was going to get Sebastien for his birthday. He always pointed out that he loved my drawings. For his birthday I was going to get him a drawing of the two of us together.

It might not have been the most elaborate present or the most expensive, but I knew that he would love it. Sebastien was a hopeless romantic and I loved to do all the little things for him.

Sebastien groaned softly in his sleep and moved closer to me. Rubbing his back gently I waited until I knew that he was waking up to stop. He whined softly when I quit moving my hand.

I sat up slowly and waited for Sebastien to do the same. Sebastien looked at me in confusion, but soon a smile of pure happiness bloomed on his face. I loved how he looked so happy when he looked at me.

He gently lifted his hand and ran his fingers down my cheek and over my lips. I pressed a gentle kiss to the tips of his fingers. Sebastien pulled his hand away and leant his body closer to mine.

I threaded a hand through his hair and kissed him as softly as I could. I was never a really soft and gentle person, but around Sebastien I wanted to make sure I would never hurt him.

"I love you," Sebastien said leaning his forehead against mine, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said kissing him again before standing up, "You're everything I've ever dreamed of."

"I am?" he asked biting his lip.

"Yes," I said nodding, "You're smart, beautiful, funny, sarcastic, sweet. Mostly though. You're mine. And I'm not letting you go."

"Good," he said grinning, "Because there's no place I would rather be."

Pulling Sebastien up I hugged him tightly and linked our fingers together. Bringing the hands up to my face I kissed the back of his hand before lowering it. He blushed softly and pulled me out of the room.

Sebastien walked quickly downstairs and grabbed his bag. I watched in confusion as he dug through his bag until he pulled out his note book. He sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him.

Sitting down I watched as he flipped to the last page and wrote something down quickly. He handed me the notebook before running off upstairs. A few seconds later I heard the shower start.

Looking down at the notebook I realized that it was his journal. He asked me a when we first met to never read this notebook unless he said it was okay. He kept all of the things he dreamed in here.

Reading what he just wrote I felt completely happy with what he dreamed. He explained how in his dream we were older and living in the Malfoy Manor. I was sitting at a desk in the study when he came in.

He described himself as very pregnant. A pout covered his lips throughout the whole dream while he tried to convince me to go shopping with him. I was busy working on a potion though.

A loud gasp filled the room and he fell to his knees. I was by him as quickly as I could and yelling at a house elf to start a fire so we could go to the hospital. Tears were streaming down his face from the pain.

I looked so guilty for not going out with him. I lifted him up and went to the fire and got to St. Mungo's. People were surrounding us instantly and they took Sebastien away from me.

For hours I paced up and down the hallway until one of the doctors came to get me. I quietly walked into the room that Sebastien was in and looked down at him. He looked so tired, but happy.

A nurse walked in and smiled gently before handing me a blue bundle. I smiled down at the baby and ran a gentle finger across his arm. He reached for my hand and grabbed my finger as tightly as he could.

Sebastien let out a happy sob and grinned up at me. Sitting on the bed I rested the baby between us and kissed Sebastien's forehead. This was our baby and I was the happiest I could ever be.

Closing the book I looked up and saw Sebastien standing at the foot of the steps smiling nervously. Standing up I walked over to him quickly and kissed him as passionately as I could.

"Our baby," I said pulling away, "Our little Scorpio."

"Yeah," Sebastien said tears filling his eyes, "I want that Draco. I want that with you. I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing. Hehe, enjoy. A little bit angst in this chapter. It's what I'm good at. So read on my reading people. Well, you're not really mine, but I feel better if I think people actually care. So read on and ignore the ranting.

* * *

"Come on Sebastien," Remus said once Draco left, "I'm going to take you to Diagon Alley."

"I thought that was only for wizards," I said in confusion.

"It is," he said nodding, "But you know about the wizardry community so you're allowed to come."

"What are we going to do?" I asked slipping on some shoes.

"Just get you a few things," he said shrugging, "Mostly an owl."

"Okay," I said looking around, "How are we going to get there?"

"Floo Network," he said starting the fireplace, "Come on."

Grabbing Remus's hand I followed him into the fireplace and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes again we were in a bar surrounded by people. Remus let go of my hand and motioned for me to follow him.

As I followed Remus through the city he told me what every store was. I never thought that I was going to be allowed in this place, let alone be able to buy things from here.

Draco told me that he loved coming here and going shopping. His favorite store was Potage's Cauldron Shop. He loved making potions and if I could I would sit by him as he made potions.

"Let's go into Flourish & Blotts," Remus said calmly, "There are a lot of books there about magic and Hogwarts. You'll be able to learn a lot."

"Awesome," I said grinning, "I love reading."

We walked into the store and I was amazed by all the books. Remus walked to the bookshelves and started to pull book after book. Soon his arms were full of books and he went to pay for them.

Looking at the names of the books I saw one that caught my eye. It was a book of astrology. I picked the book up and started to flip through it gently. The book looked old, but it was filled with so much information that I hated putting it down when Remus came over.

We walked out of the store and went into Magical Menagerie. Gasping to myself I walked over to the owls and saw the most beautiful owl ever. His feathers were a deep blue color with a few streaks of white.

"He's beautiful," I said moving to pet his head.

"Don't touch him," someone said running over to us.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"He always bites anyone who comes near him," he said quickly.

"Maybe that's because everyone keeps pushing things on him," I said moving to pet the owl again, "Hey Knight."

The owl stared at my hand for a moment before hooting and rubbing his head on my hand. Grinning happily I kissed his forehead. The owl moved onto my arm and hooted angrily at the store worker.

"Knight" I said petting his head.

"Do you want to get him?" Remus asked smiling.

"Please," I said hopefully.

Remus nodded his head and handed the man some money and grabbed everything for Knight. I pet Knight's head and took some of the bags that Remus was carrying and walked out of the store glaring at the man as we left.

Knight sat perched on my arm as we walked through the rest of Diagon Alley and looked at the stores. Remus didn't buy me anything else, which I was thankful for. I knew that what he bought must have cost a lot of money.

Once we got back home I placed Knight on a stand we got and started to pull out some books. Remus said that I had to eat first, but I simply shrugged him off. I wasn't hungry anyway.

The first book I picked up was a book called 'Hogwarts: A History'. I smiled contently and drove into the book. I read through the book as quickly as I could drinking in all the information.

I couldn't believe that this was the school that Draco was going to. It sounded so amazing and beautiful. I was so happy for him to go to someplace with such a history as Hogwarts.

Soon I had read through that book and I pulled another book out about magical creatures. Remus had long since told me that he was a werewolf and that he wouldn't hurt me because of a potion he was taking.

I didn't care that he was a werewolf. I had come to trust Remus and I knew that he wasn't going to hurt me if he had any say in the matter. None of them were going to hurt me.

There were so many creatures in the wizardry world. Some were ones I had heard of before, werewolves and vampires, and some that I hoped I never got to see, blast-ended Skrewt.

As I read I heard my stomach rumble again I remembered that I had missed breakfast because I had been talking to Draco. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost lunch time.

Draco would be coming back soon. I put the book down and stood in front of Knight. He looked at me through big black eyes and hooted softly. I smiled and gave him one of the owl treats.

"You'll get to meet Draco soon," I said to Knight, "I love him so much Knight. You remind me of him. When I first saw him I knew that he had put on a mask to the rest of the world. I wanted to see the man he was though. I didn't expect to get this close to him, but I did. It's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never thought I'd find anyone to love that loved me back. I actually never thought I'd see it to my birthday."

Knight cocked his head to the side and I knew he got what I was saying. I thought, no…I planned on killing myself before I even turned sixteen. The thought that I was really going to turn sixteen in a few days made my head spin.

I had planned out everything about my suicide when I was younger. Year after year I wrote down a new story about how I would kill myself. Now, it seemed so stupid to go through all of that.

"I don't want any of that anymore Knight," I said tears filling my eyes, "I thought I wanted to die. I thought it would be better for everyone, but now there's Draco. I see so much love in his eyes. I know that if I hurt myself he'll be hurt more then me. I could never hurt Draco. I mean, yeah, I still want to hurt myself, but only when Draco's not with me."

"Sebastien," Draco said softly.

"Draco," I said nervously, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," he said walking to me, "I'm sorry Hun. I didn't know."

"I know," I said biting my lip, "I didn't want you to. I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm worried now," he said linking our fingers together, "Tell me what's going on."

"It's stupid," I said looking away, "Just never thought I'd make it to see my sixteenth birthday."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I thought I'd be dead by now Draco," I said brush the tears that were steadily dripping down my face away, "I thought I would have killed myself."

"Sebastien," he said making me look at him, "Don't ever think about that."

"I can't help it," I said pulling away, "I've been doing things like this for years."

"You're not going to hurt yourself," he said with a sneer.

"You didn't even have a clue I would do something like that," I said glaring back.

"You didn't tell me," he said getting angry, "How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what's wrong?"

"You don't," I said fully yelling now, "I don't want you to help me."

"Then what do you want?" he asked yelling back.

"I don't know," I said stepping closer to him, "The only thing I know is that I love you and I want to be with you."

"Sebastien," he said pulling me into a hug, "I love you more then anything in the world. Because of you I've tried so many things that I never would have before. I'm scared though. I get scared every time I hear you say something like that. I don't want to lose you."

"Draco," I said sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh," he said rubbing my back, "It's okay. I have you now. And I'm not letting go."

I felt myself being picked up and moved as I sobbed. Draco soon sat down on the couch and rocked me while I cried. I had always been emotional, but it had never gotten to this.

Draco held me close to him and whispered quietly that he was never going to leave me and if I needed it then he would prove himself everyday just to be together with me.

I felt my eyes growing heavy and soon I was falling into a deep sleep. Draco plagued my dreams like normal. Everything he did made me fall for him even more. He was so good to me.

I knew in my heart that I could never leave Draco, not without breaking myself along the way. Draco was everything to me. I heard about soul mates and I hoped that they were really, but now.

Now I had Draco and I knew he was my soul mate. There was no doubt in my mind that he and I were meant to be together. I would do everything I could to be with him, but I was tearing us down. Only one thing truly mattered though. The one thing he always said to me.

'I love you.'


	16. Chapter 16

LAST CHAPTER! I hope you all like it. Totally happy right now. It's my birthday tomorrow! Have fun and be safe everyone! ENJOY!

* * *

"Happy Birthday Sebastien," Remus said smiling.

"Thank you," I said happily, "Do you know where Draco is?"

"Behind you," Draco said wrapping an arm around my waist.

Giggling I rested against his chest and smiled up at him. Draco kissed me gently and motioned for me to sit down. We both sat down and started to eat an amazing breakfast that Remus had made.

Draco told me that since it was a Saturday he didn't have to go to school. I was happy to know that I was going to be spending the whole day with him. I just wondered what he had planned.

After we were done eating we went to the fireplace and Flooed to the Malfoy Manor. His parents wanted to spend the day with the both of us. Over the summer I had become really close to his parents.

When we got to the Malfoy Manor Mrs. Malfoy ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I laughed happily and hugged her back. Mrs. Malfoy was amazing. She was like a mother to me. At least what I thought a mother should be like.

Mr. Malfoy was awesome too. He reminded me a lot of Father James. Since I met them the Malfoy's had become like my family. I wouldn't want to have it any other way. I loved my family.

"You have to see this Sebastien," Mrs. Malfoy said walking upstairs with me, "I know that it's big, but we had something we wanted to talk to the two of you about."

"What's that?" Draco asked confused.

"Sebastien, where will you be staying when school is out for breaks?" Mr. Malfoy asked smiling.

"I have no clue," I said biting my lip, "I thought I would be staying where I am now."

"No," Mrs. Malfoy said shaking her head, "Not with all the meetings that will be happening there."

"Oh," I said looking down, "I don't know then."

"How about here?" she asked opening the door behind her.

My mouth dropped open when I saw a gorgeous bedroom behind her. I took a few steps in and let tears fill my eyes. I could tell that they had gone through so much to decorate this room.

Turning back to everyone I hugged Mrs. Malfoy tightly and felt Mr. Malfoy pat my back gently. When I pulled away a huge grin was on both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. They looked pleased with my reaction.

"This is amazing," I said softly, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Hun," Mrs. Malfoy said kissing my forehead, "Why don't you two look around while we get everything set up for dinner tonight?"

I nodded my head and looked around the room. The walls were painted a deep purple with silver trimming. A huge bed sat on the wall next to the door. French doors lead outside to a balcony.

A desk and a huge bookcase covered the last wall. While there were two others doors. I could only guess that they lead to a closet and a bathroom. The bookcase was already half full of books I had never heard of and I could see the closet had clothes in it.

Turning to Draco I saw that he was just as surprised as me, but he looked happy. I grinned and throw my arms around his neck. He laughed happy and spun me around and sat me on the bed.

"I love you so much Sebastien," Draco said smiling.

"I love you too," I said linking my fingers with him.

Draco kissed the back of my hands before pulling me up. We walked out of the room and downstairs. Mr. Malfoy was standing in front of someone. I looked at Draco confused only to see him smirk.

Mr. Malfoy moved over to show the mans face. There stood Father James. Letting out a small scream I hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged me back. Once he pulled back he placed a box in my hands.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"A birthday present," Father James said smiling, "Something I've been working on for awhile."

"Thank you," I said blushing, "Umm…Are we opening presents now or later?"

"Later," Mr. Malfoy said calmly, "Now, we're going to go out for awhile."

"Why?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Because there are a few things that we still need to do," Mrs. Malfoy said grinning.

"Going shopping," I said looking down, "I've been shopping so much lately. You don't have to buy me anything more."

"Sebastien," Father James said gently, "I know you don't like people doing everything for you when you think that you're not giving anything back, but Sebastien, this is what family does. They spoil you. They care about you. They do everything to make sure you are okay."

"Family," I repeated after him.

"Of course Sebastien," Mrs. Malfoy said quickly, "You are like a son to me now. I love you like you're my own son."

"It's true," Mr. Malfoy said firmly, "You are a son to us."

"Good," I said blushing, "Because I was starting to think of you as my parents."

"Come on," Draco said smiling, "Now that we all know we are a family. It's time to go shopping. And I know the perfect place."

We walked out of the house and went to a car sitting in front. Draco told the driver where to go as we all climbed into the car. We drove in relative silence. Sometimes we would ask where we were going, but Draco never answered.

The car moved to a stop and Draco opened the door calmly. I looked around and saw that we were in front of a book store. Flashing Draco a huge grin I grabbed his hand and ran in the building.

I ran around the whole building and started pulling books off the shelves. Draco started to laugh loudly when he saw how many books I was grabbing. I always went a little insane when I came to books.

It took me a few hours before Mr. Malfoy told me that we had to leave. I blushed when I saw how many books I had really picked up. Mr. Malfoy paid for all of the books and moved them to the car.

"We'll going to eat dinner then open presents then have dessert," Mrs. Malfoy said calmly.

"Okay," I said nodding.

We got to the manor and Draco had the house elves go upstairs and put the books up. Going into the dining room I sat down next to Draco and looked at all the food that was on the table.

As we ate we all talked and just enjoyed being around everyone. I loved being around everyone like this. It was amazing about how great just being around people I loved was.

We were done eating fairly quickly and we all went into the living room. I sat down next to Draco and curled into his lap. I knew I had been with him all day, but I just wanted to feel him around me completely.

"We'll you know our present," Mr. Malfoy said calmly, "Why don't you open Father James?"

"Okay," I said picking up the box.

I opened it slowly and held my breath. Inside the wrappings was a book. I gasped when I saw the cover. It was the only drawing I had ever liked. It was to the book I had written.

"I got it printed awhile ago," Father James said with a smile, "I knew how much writing meant to you and I decided that I was going to get this for you."

"Thank you," I said tears filling my eyes.

"I'm glad I got to read it," he said nodding, "You're a wonderful writer Sebastien."

"Our turn," Remus said from the doorway.

"You're late," Mr. Malfoy said smirking.

"We were working on your present Sebastien," Severus said calmly, "Here you go."

"Thanks," I said taking the box.

This time when I opened the box I saw that it had multiple small objects in there and a book. It was the same book that I was looking at when I went with Remus book shopping. I pulled out a telescope and grinned happily when it grew into a full sized.

"That's awesome," I said happily, "I love the stars."

"My turn," Draco said taking a deep breath.

Draco walked away from me and went upstairs. I bit my lip hoping that it wasn't something bad. He walked back downstairs a few moments later and sat right in front of me.

"Sebastien," Draco said seriously, "You know that I love you more then anything in the world. I promise you that I'm going to do everything within my power to make sure that you're okay. That no one is going to hurt you. That I don't hurt you. I promise you with all my heart that if anything happens to you I will do anything to protect you. I know that we're still really young so I'm not going to ask you to marry me, but I want to make a promise to you."

"Draco," I said gasping.

"I promise that I will be with you," he said showing me a ring, "I also promise that I will change this ring into a real engagement ring. I promise I will make you my husband. Forever Sebastien. I'm not giving up."


End file.
